Remember Me
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. Season 8 Spoilers AU. Jack finds himself in another dimension where he gets everything he ever wanted. But is it enough?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt (28 June 2004)   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** When Jack's suppressed desires send him to an alternate reality, he has to face with the possibility he might never see his world again.   
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from the use of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of iluvaqt. **  
Author's Note:** This is an AU, set in Season 8. My first attempt at Stargate fanfiction. I needed to get this story out, more for my own sanity than for anything else. Jack stuck in an office. I don't think so. Here begins the tale of Jack O'Neill and the Golden Mirror. Cheesy, I know ;P Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**General's office**

Jack tossed the ball at the wall, it rebounded and he caught it. This went on for a long time, as he stared into space. A short rap on his door brought him to attention and he dropped his feet from the desk and pasted a composed look on his face before answering. "Enter". 

His dutiful new aid, Gilmor, tentatively stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. "Sir," she said hesitantly. "I received word from the Review Board, that we've come under microscope again. After President Hayes' less than smooth visit of the base, he agreed to Vice-president Kinsey's suggestion of an NID administration trail." 

Jack felt a momentary wave of sympathy for the woman. It was obvious that she didn't like the news anymore than he did. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. Although, he was her boss, she was also a civilian and her orders also came directly from the Pentagon. 

For his part, he had welcomed her, despite his initial assessment that she was grossly inexperience and largely ignorant to what the S.G.C. was all about. So on an everyday basis, he did his best to bring her into the loop and make her role as easy - from his end - as possible, but his continued battle with Kinsey and all the pressures he dealt with on a daily basis were beginning to wear his patience thin. He'd learnt long ago that his acceptance to join the Stargate program wasn't the one-off, he'd anticipated. He'd also learned that saving the world just once wasn't enough. He'd died a few times saving it. 

Funny thing was, ten years ago, he wouldn't have believed that you could die and still live to serve your country again, all in the space of a day. It was try, and try again. The mission never ended. Whether it was a different threat, or sometimes from more of the same, one thing that remained constant was his belief, that his life played only a very minor role when it came down to how everything unfolded. 

He was no linguist expert. He knew as much about astrophysics as the average high-school physics geek, and he knew more about bureaucracy than he wanted to. There were about half a dozen names he could shoot off that were more suitable for the role he'd been given at the S.G.C. Okay, so they'd need to give their imaginations a stretch, but they were born leaders and great patriots. 

Sure, he accepted credit, when credit was due, but how long had it been since he single-handedly did anything to overt a world catastrophe? From crossing the galaxy on a weekly basis, and fighting the Goa'uld in a shoot-and-run-like-hell, he'd turned into a grumpy, pencil-pushing, politician. Not that he thought General Hammond's job was easy. Difficult and sensitive decisions were left to him. He had to smooth-talk the right people. He had to be diplomatic for a change. He usually left that to Carter or Daniel. Instead of being able to sort the bad guys from the good guys, it now seemed like he was fighting both sides. 

Things were so much clearer when he was out in the field. If they weren't friends of Earth or willing to become allies, then they were the enemy. Now there were friends of Earth, friends of the S.G.C., enemies of the S.G.C., enemies of Earth, not to mention those that just had personal gripes with him. It was all one big headache. 

Then there was Carter. You'd think that with all the water under the bridge that he'd be past it. But no. It seemed the intelligent part of his brain couldn't override that damn illogical, irrational side on this one. He was happy for her, no doubt. At least, he hoped it came across that way. It was great that she'd found someone that made her happy. And he hadn't carked it on her - yet. Maybe he should be grateful that things couldn't happen between them. Black Widow curse an' all. Who was he kidding? It ate at him every time she talked about the guy. Pete. The name made him cringe. 

"Sir?" 

Gilmor was looking at him expectantly. What had she been going on about? Oh yeah, Kinsey and his ever present agenda for Stargate domination or obliteration - mostly hinged on which side of the bed he got up on. "Let me know when they're planning it." 

For a moment Gilmor looked surprised, then perplexed. "Okay, Sir." 

After she left, Jack stared at the spot where she'd stood for a long time. Picking up the phone, he started dialling. 

"Hammond." 

"We need to talk." 

**  
Jack's apartment**

That night, Jack lay in bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop the thoughts from plaguing his brain. There was so much that he wished had happened, and so much that he wished hadn't. It reminded him of the Quantum Mirror. With every possibility pursued in their reality, there was the alternative. Daniel had said there were hundreds, maybe thousands of alternate realities. It made him wonder about all the possibilities. Maybe Charlie was still alive in one of them. Sarah might have taken him back even after the real jerk he'd been. Perhaps…no, he shouldn't even go there. It was bad enough that'd he'd kissed her. He'd known how she felt and what she'd been through and he'd kissed her anyway. Way to add to her torment. She just lost her husband, Jack. What a schmuck. Way to take advantage of a woman, Jack. 

True, she was the one that kissed him first, but that wasn't the point. He knew it was coming and he let it happen. He should have kept the parting short, without seeming cold and abrupt of course. He berated himself for how he had left her. For that split second, before the Quantum Mirror had disengaged for the last time, he'd seen her face. 

Even now, as he closed his eyes he remembered how sad she looked. Her blue eyes were awash with tears and full of despair. Long blonde hair framed her pale face, his fingers itching to reach out and touch it. He could remember the last time he'd seen Carter cry. It had made him break their professional boundaries. He couldn't help it. He'd have done anything to ease the pain she was feeling. She was always so composed, so strong. It was one of the qualities he admired about her. She always held her own, no matter how bleak or desperate the situation seemed; determined, confident, and fiercely independent. He smiled to himself as he remembered how angry she'd been when the Shavadai had forced her into a tent-of-a-dress, and traded her as a slave to a male chauvinist. If the guy had gotten as far as the bedroom, Sam probably would have changed his gender. 

Thinking of times past, exhaustion finally overcame his wearied mind and he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Jack didn't know when he sensed it, but something shifted to his left, and he felt a presence beside him. Reaching for his gun between the mattress and the bed frame, he jerked awake, pointing at whatever was next to his bed. 

He was surprised to find Thor staring at him, in his usual calm, observatory fashion. "Greetings, O'Neill." 

"Thor…why?" Still feeling only half-awake, Jack dropped his gun, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "To what do I owe this timely visit," he said half-sarcastically. "If you're here about that offer…I haven't decided yet." 

Thor blinked and tilted his head as if regarding Jack for a moment. Then, he lifted his finger to point to the window. 

The moonlight shone over the end of Jack's bed, and through the window he could see the dark, cloudless-sky, dotted with millions of bright stars. 

"You called," Thor supplied. 

"I did?" Jack said, feeling even more out of the loop than usual. "I thought we needed that funky device you guys left and I think we gave that away already?" 

"You were always able to reach us, O'Neill. If you were to just comprehend the thought, we would have heard and answered. I have been indebted to you. Now, I have come to answer your wish." 

Jack looked flabbergasted. He had to be dreaming. Thor was in his bedroom. It looked like him, sounded like him, but what the hell was he on about? "I wished? So I just say, 'Thor we need help kickin' Goa'uld butt', and poof, you'd be here?" 

With Thor's blank stare, Jack added, "Nevermind. Go on." 

"You wish for the opportunity to explore a life other than the one you are currently experiencing." 

Jack contemplated Thor's statement for a moment. "I guess you could put it that way. Although, I never said anything out loud, and I don't think I would ever put it in those words either…" 

"It is within our power to grant you this, and it will come to pass by daybreak. And if it is your wish, you can return." 

"But how will this…" Before Jack could get an answer from him, Thor had vanished. 

Shaking his head, Jack suddenly felt really anxious. Thor didn't say what kind of life he was getting, or where in time. He could end up being eight-years-old, on some alien planet in nothing but his boxers and old t-shirt. And what did he mean, 'if you wish, you can return'? Why on earth would he want to stay in a life that wasn't his own? 

All of a sudden, the magnitude of his situation became overwhelmingly real. If he just vanished, what would everyone think? He had to tell someone. He looked at his clock. It was 3 a.m. in the morning. Everyone would think he'd gone insane if called and told them what was going to happen to him. He didn't even have a clear grasp of it himself. "Way to earn a first-class ticket to padded cell," Jack scoffed to himself. 

Opening the draw of his bedside table, he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Switching on the lamp, he began writing. If he couldn't call anyone, he could at least write a note. Someone would find it eventually. 


	2. Like Old Times

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt (28 June 2004)  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's Note:** I would have posted these next two chapters yesterday, but ff.net was having problems. It's always nice to get feedback. Shows someone is reading this. Many thanks, Gillian. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gym, S.G.C.**

Teal'c circled as O'Neill bounced from foot to foot. Both eyed each other's every move. 

"I hope that we can do this again soon, O'Neill. I have missed our sparring games." 

Jack smiled. "Me too, Teal'c." And he was thinking more than their rounds on the gym mat. He missed trading jokes and introducing Teal'c to new recreational activities. 

Jack made a jab for Teal'c's jaw and Teal'c swayed out of his reach. He countered Jack's move with a swift right hook and when Jack staggered back a little, he lightly punched him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor. 

With a small grin, Teal'c looked down at his friend. Offering Jack a hand, Teal'c asked, "Another round?" 

"Maybe later." Struggling to his knees, Jack took Teal'c's glove and got to his feet. "I could use a break," he admitted, slightly breathless. "Want to go for lunch?" 

"I will meet you there." 

After picking up his towel, Jack headed for the showers, whistling as he went. As he walked down the corridor, Sam passed by. 

She was walking briskly and seemed engrossed in her files. He was about to call out to her and say hello, but changed his mind. As he took a second glance, she had changed. Her hair was long to her shoulders and neatly plaited into a French braid. And she was wearing a black knee length skirt and crème knit sweater, the apparition lasted a split-second. Jack blinked and looked again; Carter reached another corridor and turned. When she disappeared around the corner, she looked the same as she always had. Jack shook his head. Weird. 

**  
Me****ss Hall**

When Jack entered the mess hall, he found Teal'c wolfing down a giant bowl of jell-o. 

"I see it's raspberry indulgence today." 

Teal'c stared at his bowl, and then back up at Jack. "The bowl I acquired was served this way." 

Jack looked over to the serving area, and noticed that beside the averaged size crockery, there were new generous-sized dishes. "Ah huh," he mused, taking a seat opposite his friend. 

"Earlier, you wished to speak to me regarding something of great importance," Teal'c offered. 

"I did?" Jack asked puzzled. Things seemed out of order today. He'd just seen Carter morph. This morning he'd woken up on the floor, with blue pen all over his hands, and no idea of how he'd gotten there. And now, apparently, he'd wanted to speak to Teal'c about something, and he didn't have a clue what about. 

"Ah, was it about a trip to D.C.?" 

"You did not wish to speak about it before, because there were many people around. I think were are sufficiently alone, at present." 

A quick scan of the room told him, Teal'c was right. With the exception of the kitchen staff, there were the only ones in the mess hall. Jack shook his head. He could have sworn there were others around when he came in. It was lunch. How could the place be empty? 

"You'll have to jog my memory. Nothing really comes to mi…" Jack stopped short. There was something he needed to say to Teal'c. He remembered what he wanted to say, it came back in that instant, clear as day. The only problem was, how he could talk to Teal'c about it without sounding like a complete head case. 

"I don't know that I can be of much help, O'Neill. You sought me out after SG-1's briefing earlier and asked to speak with me in private. We have not had the opportunity to speak until now." 

Hadn't he just been with Teal'c in the gym? Why hadn't they talked then? Shaking his head, he decided to just spill what was on his mind. "Ah…I think I remember. It was nothing big really. Just needed your thoughts on something." 

"What is it?" 

Jack pushed his plate said, and took the bottle of water in his hand. Taking a sip, he set it down and looked at Teal'c. Spit it out, Jack. Given what you've been through together in the past, there's nothing you can say that would surprise him. 

"I keep thinking that I've missed something. That maybe I've done all I'm supposed to do here and I'm needed somewhere else." That's not what you really mean and you know it, his conscience argued. Stop sounding so selfless and admit to being the selfish sod you are. "What I meant to say is, maybe I don't want this anymore." 

"You are dissatisfied with your role in the S.G.C.?" Teal'c offered with a frown. 

Jack noticed that Teal'c had stopped eating. His friend hadn't run screaming, "He's a traitor," or spitting things like what an ungrateful bastard he was. He was sitting calmly, as usual quietly regarding him and the situation at hand. Jack wished he could read his thoughts. 

"I wouldn't go so far as dissatisfied. Maybe, disillusioned." Since when do you go around using big words like disillusioned? It's just a smart, coy way of saying, fed up or sick to the gut or couldn't careless. "Career wise, it couldn't get better than this, but I just think about what I used to have… a family…If I'd never joined the military, I wouldn't have lost my son, my best friend…" 

"Perhaps the world would have been lost long ago, if you had never have chosen this path, O'Neill." Teal'c gave him a thoughtful look and picked up his spoon again. "And then…perhaps not." After a mouthful of jell-o, Teal'c smirked. "Although, it would have been most unfortunate if we had never met." 

Jack gave into an easy smile. "Crossing over from the dark side. That, I couldn't have missed." 

Leaving the mess hall, Teal'c and Jack parted ways. Teal'c had a mission to prepare for. SG-1 was headed to P3X-575. They were to re-establish contact with the ancient Egyptian scholars there. The last visit had been cut short when Carter had inadvertently disrupted one of their experiments. Dents in relations on both side meant their mission hit a sore spot and they'd made the decision to pull out and come back when things had time to smooth over. 

Daniel assured him during their briefing that things were great. Apparently, the people of Serapis had offered an exchange of their science for photographs of the glyphs and carvings from Saqqara, The City of the Dead. Daniel didn't see any harm in their request, so Jack wasn't giving it any more thought. History wasn't his forte, and he wasn't interested in going about stepping on toes. If Daniel said it was fine, then fine was good enough for him. Just so long as Daniel kept a close eye on Carter. Something told him, that the whole erotic-Carter-scenario wasn't entirely an accident. 

Just thinking about that mission brought a grin to his face. If something kinky happened again and he missed out, he'd kick something. He missed those days. Even though, he'd spent a lot of the time, trying and failing to comprehend a topic Carter was animatedly excited about, or attempting to urge Daniel to hurry after he'd found some invaluable alien artifact, he wouldn't have traded his experiences with them for anything. 

Jack was on his way to his office, when he noticed a door that was slightly a jar. The door read, 'Storage Room, PJ3-452,' but when he looked inside it, it didn't resemble any of the storage rooms he'd seen on the base. It was dark, so dark all he could make out were shadows of various sizes and a cool rush of air coming from deep inside the room. Stepping inside, he reached along the wall for the light switch. 

Stepping further into the room, still groping for a switch, he found there was none. The door clicked shut behind him and he was sealed in complete darkness. His eyes adjusted and he noticed that there was a pale blue glow coming from the far side of the room. He followed the light and found himself standing in front of a grand mirror. He stared at the reflection. It looked like an ordinary mirror. He could see himself, and every movement he made, it mimicked. A face appeared behind him. It was Kawalsky. 

Jack whirled around to find nobody behind him. He stood completely still, listening. It was deadly quiet. Hoping to hear footsteps, or movement of any kind, he waited. Looking around, he couldn't see much of anything. But there wasn't a sound. It was strange. He should at least be hearing the almost in audible hum of the air from the vents, or noise from the corridor outside, but there was nothing. All he was his breathing and the thud of his heart in his chest. Maybe he was just hallucinating, but he could have sworn he saw Kawalsky's reflection in the mirror. 

Something in his gut told him, that this mirror wasn't a normal mirror. What if it was like the Quantum Mirror? Without alien device Carter had, there was no telling what would happen if he tried testing it. Or where he'd end up for that matter. 

A light mist begun to curl about his feet, and soon it bathed the area around him. Jack watched the mirror's surface transform. It was like looking into a lake while the breeze gently rippled your refection. Much like the event horizon of the Stargate, but a lot darker. 

Despite the apprehension he felt, something drew him to touch it. Before he knew it, he felt like he'd been sucked into the dark pool. The feeling lasted for less than a split second. Momentarily stunned, he patted himself down. Still in one piece, that's a relief. Looking around, he realized he hadn't moved at all. The room didn't look any different. 

He visibly relaxed until he took a look at the mirror. It wasn't a mirror anymore. It was just a hollow frame. Oh boy. For cryin' out loud. This has gotta be someone's idea of a twisted joke. 

"Carter," he yelled out loud. 

There was a noise behind him. Suddenly a door swung open, and he was blinded with light. 

"Jack?" 

Okay, now he was hallucinating. Holding his hand up to shield his eyes, he watched as his old friend come closer. "Kawalsky, might as well pinch me now. Happy as I am to see you, we both know you're not really here." 

Kawalsky gave Jack a rueful smile. "Funny, that. I was about to say the same thing about you." 


	3. Come again?

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's Note:** Debbie and Gillian, thank you for reading. Sorry this next chapter is late. I was having trouble uploading. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Briefing Room, S.G.C.**

"Would someone please tell me something here? We've been prepping for this mission for over a month. If Jack…sorry, if the General has changed his mind, I think I'll just…" 

"General O'Neill, is missing," Gilmor cut in bluntly. 

She didn't know how the General tolerated Dr. Jackson's insubordination. Then again, the fact that he wasn't military spoke volumes. You'd assume that, working together for so many years, the General had earned some measure of respect in the eyes of his peers. When it came to Dr. Jackson that evidently wasn't the case. 

"He hasn't been seen for a three hours and we haven't been able to contact him. We've sent officers to his home and he wasn't at the centre." 

"What centre?" Daniel and Carter asked in unison. 

"He volunteers at a youth centre some weekends. I believe Teal'c has accompanied him on occasion," Gilmor stated. 

Teal'c nodded, but said nothing. Daniel noticed the troubled look on his face and questioned him. 

"Jack asked you to speak with you, after the briefing. What was that about? Did he mention anything? Was he going somewhere?" 

"General O'Neill did not discuss any plans with me. We spoke, that is all." 

"Teal'c if you know something… is Ja…is the General in any danger?" Carter prompted. 

"I do not believe so, Colonel Carter. However, I do have a good feeling about this. If General O'Neill has gone missing, I believe we must remain here, until we find out what has happened to him." 

"I have spoken to my superiors and they agree," Gilmor said. "Until, General O'Neill returns, no more teams will proceed with their off-world missions. All SG teams already deployed have been recalled, and they will be returning shortly. In the meantime, we would like SG-1 to look into his disappearance. Colonel Davis will be flying in as the General's stand in." 

At Carter's pensive look, Gilmor quickly assured them, "It's only a temporary situation." 

**  
Jack's apartment**

Wondering around Jack's apartment, Carter is surprised to find that Jack lived in a very orderly and almost pristine space. 

"Oma, comes to clean every Thursday," Teal'c said. 

"Oh," Carter replied, looking a little sheepish. She hadn't said anything out loud, but Teal'c was remarkably intuitive, perhaps her body language had given her away. 

"Oma?" Daniel asked curiously. "As in…" It couldn't be the Ancient one, Oma Desala. She posed as a cleaning lady? What did she hope to learn from Jack? Or on the other hand, had she come for Jack? He frowned and brooded over that thought. Jack wasn't dying was he? 

Teal'c regarded him for a moment and then answered, "Oma is an elderly lady from two floors below. Jack calls her, Oma. I believe it means, grandmother." 

A little relieved, Daniel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. In the beginning, Daniel had found their differences of opinion constantly irritating and disheartening. But over the years, they'd grown to respect each other and in Jack, Daniel found the older brother and mentor, he'd never thought he'd have. 

"Ah yes, in Dutch and German, and some parts of Asia. Indonesia was once colonized by the Dutch, until the Japanese took over and drove most of them out. Or killed them… Many of them adopted Dutch words, like Oma for instance…" Seeing that he'd lost his audience, Daniel pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, and inclined his head thoughtfully. "So. What is she like?" 

As Daniel went off on one of his tangents, Teal'c walked toward the picture frames that lined the sill on top of the fireplace. He picked up one of Jack and himself. It was of their first paint-ball trip. He grinned in remembrance. The men from the other teams had gotten many bruises that day. Hearing Daniel ask him a question again, he set the picture back down and thought about an answer. Perhaps Oma might know something about Jack. He looked to where Daniel stood. 

"I would estimate that Oma is a woman in her early-seventies. A kindly, white-haired woman with a most generous nature. Her only weakness would be her pride." 

"How so?" Daniel asked. 

"O'Neill has offered financial assistance many times and she always refuses. She has no family and she lives alone. It must be difficult to get by in such circumstances." 

Carter had wondered to the kitchen, but she could hear Daniel and Teal'c in the living room. "So the General pays her to clean the apartment," Carter said to herself, with an understanding smile. Finding the passage led to the bedroom, she stood in the doorway. 

Even though the door was open, she still felt like she was invading his privacy. The whole time they'd known each other, she'd only ever been to Jack's apartment twice. And she'd never seen his bedroom. 

Save a picture of his son on the bedside table, there were no other accessories in the room. It seemed to lack warmth. It felt cold. Detached. She imagined Jack in his bed, and in her mind's eye, she could see herself there next to him. It wasn't so cold anymore. There were various sized candles, of many deep colours on each bedside table. The light from the flickering flames, danced on the walls. She could feel an intense emotion building deep inside her, as she pictured his eyes on her, watching her, looking at her with… 

"Sam?" 

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. She knew her cheeks were flushed. She could feel the heat of her skin. She felt flushed all over. What the hell was she thinking? "Ah, Daniel. Did you find anything?" 

Daniel didn't say anything about how she looked, but she could tell he what he was guessing. 

"Teal'c's gone to visit Oma. I thought I'd check out his drawers, maybe there's a note or a journal…" He gave her a quizzing look. "Unless, you'd like…" 

"No," Carter quickly interjected. "Go ahead, I'll look around the lounge and kitchen." She quickly escaped his assessing gaze and found refuge in the kitchen. 

From the kitchen, she could see the adjoining living room. There was no dining room, just bar stools against the extra wide kitchen bench. There are some landscape paintings in the living area and one abstract on the passage wall, which was visible through the kitchen archway. In the living room, several colourful cushions were scattered over a plain black leather lounge, and there were a bunch of a-few-day-old roses, on the kitchen bench. 

Definitely a woman's touch, Carter thought smiling to herself. Looking around, she realized that there really was a side to Jack she didn't know a lot about. A pile of books and an easel suggested he had a love for art and literature. Then again, what he did for Merrin showed her a little of that. 

After Sam had left the room, Daniel had gone through Jack's bedside tables. He found nothing of interest there, but an empty notepad, a pen, a torch, and a small tin of mints. The wardrobe was neat and uneventful. No skeletons in his closet. He tried the bathroom next. 

Leaning over the sink, Daniel stared at his reflection in the mirror. The men at the gate said Jack had gone home last night. So he would have stood at the mirror this morning, shaving. 

The medicine cabinet had aspirin, mouthwash, soap, extra razors, and cotton balls…all the average-type-bathroom stuff. Closing the cabinet, Daniel was about to leave the bathroom, when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the laundry basket. Lifting the lid, he found it was an envelope. It was addressed to him. Opening it, he crouched to read its contents. 

_Daniel,  
This probably isn't the best medium for this message, but all things considered, I didn't really have much of a choice. On second thought, it doesn't really matter how I say it, I'm still going to sound crazy. _

Thor visited me tonight. He told me that I've been granted a wish. Sounding like a fairy godmother story, I know, bear with me. Tomorrow my wish will be granted. It seems I wished for another life. One different from this one, I guess. I don't know how Thor thinks he can grant it, considering, I don't really understand what I wished for and when I said it, if I said anything at all. 

Anyway, if it so happens that I up and disappear, I just wanted someone to know that it wasn't an alien abduction - as frequently as that has occurred in the past, this one isn't. We'll not - oh, you know what I mean. I'm not being held for ransom or anything, so don't think you're all going to come chasing after me. Don't waste the government's time or resources, much less your own. 

The S.G.C. has far more important things to worry about than some grey, grumpy geriatric, doing a Houdini. If somehow, I don't make it back, tell Teal'c to watch Oma for me. He'll know what I mean. I know you'll find this, so if I come back and you've done exactly what I said not to, I'll court-martial you! Jail you for life, or send book-eating-cretins after you, something… As for Carter. I'm glad she's found a reason to get her noise out of wormhole physics and naquhdah reactors. She really needed to get out more. And Daniel, do I have to say it? This is for your eyes only. 

Take care buddy. Something tells me, everything always works out the way it's supposed to. As we know only too well, the universe just isn't that big. I'll end up in someone's backyard - here's hoping they're friendly. 

Jack. 

Daniel was so engrossed in what he was reading, that he didn't even notice Teal'c in the doorway. "I don't understand it. It almost sounds like a suicide letter but my instinct tells me that Jack would never do something like that," he said aloud. 

"I agree," Teal'c said. 

Daniel jumped and knocked his head against the edge of the basin. "Owww." Standing slowly, feeling slightly unsteady, he rubbed his forehead vigorously and scowled at Teal'c. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." 

Hurried footsteps sounded up the passage and Carter soon appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" 

Daniel continued to rub his sore spot with one hand, and discreetly slipped the letter inside his jacket with the other. He winced when Carter inspected it gently. It was fast becoming a reddish-purple bump. "Just bumped my head. It's nothing." 

Carter turned to look at Teal'c. Teal'c just shrugged. 

"No clues in the books. Did you find anything?" Carter asked turning back to Daniel. 

"Whatever's happened to Jack, the Asgard had a hand in it," Daniel answered. 

"How do you know that?" Carter responded with a frown. 

"I can't tell you how I know. Just that Jack's gone along with it and we're not to interfere. Whatever that means. Seems he wanted whatever happened to him." 

"I did not mention this before, because I don't take things said in confidence lightly," Teal'c said seriously. "But this morning O'Neill did seem strange." 

"Strange as in…" Daniel prompted. 

"Distracted. Concerned. He was not himself. When I spoke of our conversation after the briefing, he seemed not to remember, until prompted. After lunch when parted ways, he did seem less troubled. This now concerns me, when before, it did not." 

Carter's phone started ringing and she answered it. "…You're sure… Okay, we're headed back now." Putting the phone back in her pocket, she told them what she'd learned. "The monitors show he never left the base. If the Asgard are involved it would explain how he disappeared without us knowing." 

Looking at Daniel and Teal'c, she frowned again. "It seems the General went into one of the storage rooms at the base. The cameras don't show him ever leaving. They've searched the room and there's no sign of him." 

"I'd like to check out that room myself. Maybe they've missed something," Daniel said. 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and stepped back from the doorway to allow Carter and Daneil to pass. After a moment, he followed them down the passage. His conversation with Jack, earlier, gave no indication whatsoever of any plans to leave. If the General had been planning a short break, surely he would have spoken to someone about it first. Unless, he didn't get the chance, which made things seem all the more suspicious. 

When the team arrived back at the base. They found yet another unexpected turn of events. 

"General Hammond," Daniel exclaimed in surprise. 

"I'm afraid, this isn't the manner in which I'd hoped to see you all again. If you would all follow me to the briefing room, there's something I need to share with you." 

**  
S.G.C. Briefing Room**

General Hammond unfolded a letter and read aloud, "George, if I don't make it back, I need you to give this to my assistant, Tara Gilmor. My resignation might come as a shock to you, but I'm not one to leave behind loose ends. And if you could do me a favor, I'd really appreciate it if you were the one to tell my old team for me. Thanks, George. I'll see you around, Jack." 

There was a stunned silence. Everyone couldn't quite come to terms with the news General Hammond had brought with him. 

"If Brigadier General O'Neill doesn't return in the next 48 hours, his resignation stands," General Hammond said. 

"That really doesn't give us a lot of time?" Daniel lamented. 

"We don't plan to send out a search team," Gilmor stated solemnly. 

"Then we'll contact the Asgard and find out how to reach Jack," Daniel argued. 

"Even if I could recreate the Asgard generator, I wouldn't know where to start with the energy module. With the instability of the liquid naquhdah, it could take months. We don't have enough time," Carter said with frustration. 

"There has to be a way to reach him." Daniel ran his hands into his hair, in his hands in an effort to cool his irritation at the hopelessness of their situation. He let out an agitated breath. Abruptly, he looked at the General. "You said that he spoke with you yesterday. What did you talk about?" 

General Hammond looked uncomfortable. "He asked about my experience as General of the S.G.C. We spoke for a while. I got the feeling that he was troubled, but I didn't think it would lead to this. On all accounts, he sounded just generally, like Jack. I would have tried to persuade him otherwise if I knew he was planning to resign. He's a fine officer and an extremely capable leader…" 

"I would firmly agree General Hammond. However, the O'Neill I spoke with this morning isn't the O'Neill that planned this," Teal'c said resolutely. 

"What are you suggesting, Teal'c?" Carter asked. 

"Perhaps, his is under some form of mind control. As I mentioned before, his actions and his manner don't seem to fit the General O'Neill we know." 

"Colonel Davis will be arriving at 2200 hours. If the General has not returned by this time Thursday, his resignation will be sent to the Pentagon, and the joint Chiefs will appoint a new command. I'm sorry." 

Gilmor left them alone and General Hammond gave SG-1 an apologetic look. "If you need my help with anything. You know where to reach me." 


	4. Déjà vu

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you, macisgate and Gillian. I really appreciate your feedback. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Holding Cell, S.G.A.**

Jack sat in a small room with Colonel Kawalsky and General Hammond. They sat across the table from him, and both of them were looking at him skeptically. 

Throwing his hands up, Jack shook his head and sighed. "The doc said I'm all clear right? I'm Jack O'Neill. Not a clone, a Goa'uld, or anything other alien type, thing. What do I have to do to convince you, I'm not here to sabotage the S.G.C. or anything else." 

"He means S.G.A., General," Kawalsky corrected. Turning to Jack again, he gave him a scrutinizing glance and then relaxed. "I guess it makes sense that you are the Jack we've encountered before. But it doesn't explain how you got here," Kawalsky reasoned. 

"Colonel Kawalsky advised us of your General's plan for the Quantum Mirror and from our perspective, it was a very smart idea. Rather than run the risk of unwelcome visitors, we destroyed it soon after the Asgard departed from Earth," General Hammond said, "If the only link between alternate realities, is that Mirror, then you can see our problem." 

"Look, I don't know how, and I'm not sure why, but I'm here. And since I don't know how I got here, I have no idea how to get back." Yes, you do, his conscience argued. Jack frowned. No, I don't, he argued back. The gold frame in the storage room. It was a mirror, but now it's gone. 

"Jack?" Kawalsky prompted. 

"General," Jack replied, coming out of his short reverie. 

"Yes?" General Hammond answered. 

Jack indicated to himself. "I made Brigadier General." 

"Oh," Kawalsky replied. "I guess congratulations are in order." 

"So they gave you my job then," General Hammond joked. 

"Ah, they did," Jack said with an awkward frown. "Just a thought. There are an infinite number of alternate realities, right?" 

"Right," Kawalsky answered, wondering where this was headed. 

"Then even if there was another Mirror, how is it possible to end up in any specific reality without that controller - remote thing?" 

"Just one of those many questions, that will have to go unanswered, for now," General Hammond replied. 

"Where's Carter? Her genius might have some plausible answer to all this. She usually does," Jack said in an off-handed manner. 

Colonel Kawalsky and General Hammond didn't reply. They gave each other a grave look before turning back to Jack. 

"What?" Jack asked, his voice taking on a slightly demanding edge. "Something happened to Carter?" 

"Maybe there's a reason why you're back," Kawalsky said carefully. "Last time you were able to help us, because of your knowledge and experience from your reality." 

"Doctor Carter, Doctor Jackson and a few others from SG-1 and SG-3 were taken captive while on a reconnaissance mission to P5X-310." 

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. Doctor Jackson?" Jack stated in bewilderment. "Daniel wasn't in this reality, he…" 

"Wasn't part of the S.G.A program until after you left," Kawalsky supplied. "Sam found him and recruited him. He was reluctant at first, but when we shared some of our findings with him, he was more than eager to join us." 

"Sounds like Daniel," Jack quipped. 

"Will you help us?" General Hammond asked. 

"Who's heading the team?" 

"Me." 

At Kawalsky's authoritative reply, Jack rolled his eyes. "Yippee. Well sign me up." 

**  
Briefing Room **

Jack did his best not to sit there dumbfounded, as Dr. Tobias of SG-3 briefed them on the rescue mission. Must be a pretty standard mission, he thought looking around the room. He counted only, four men, himself included. Either they were going in full stealth mode, or their enemy wasn't going be putting up much resistance. Which didn't make much sense, or else why would they need his help? 

Unlike the SG-3 team as in his reality, Colonel Reynold's wasn't team leader. He was told Major Jeffery was, and his team comprised of Dr. Tobias, Captain Wells, and Airman Harris. Since Dr. Tobias and Captain Wells were the only members of SG-3 present, he assumed the rest of their team where captured along with Carter and Daniel. Seeing Wells as part of SG-3 instead of SG-13 wasn't the only thing that bothered him. It was the memories of one of his last missions where Wells was the one they'd rescued, and he'd lost Dr. Fraiser and almost his own life in the process. 

"Before I begin General, both Captain Wells and I request to permission to join Colonel Kawalsky with the rescue mission." 

"You didn't request this mission?" Jack asked Hammond in disbelief. His General Hammond never believed in leaving men behind, unless there was absolutely no alternative. And even then, he'd found ways around 'no-rescue-mission' orders. 

"My concerns regarding Dr. Carter aside, General, the President didn't want to risk open war with the Goa'uld. We don't have the technology, nor do we have the numbers to overpower them. We barely survived the last time. The Asgard managed to get us into the Protected Planets Treaty, and we're going to keep our part of the bargain. We are not to engage in hostile confrontations with the Goa'uld, under any circumstances." 

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but I think they crossed that line first, don't you think?" Jack said in exasperation. 

"General O'Neill," General Hammond said with an impatient edge. Jack could tell he just about reached that point of being kicked out of the briefing. "If you'll just listen to what Dr. Tobias has to say, you might understand our current position." Sending one last warning look in Jack's direction, he nodded to Dr. Tobias. "Permission to join the team granted, Doctor, please continue." 

Dr. Tobias cleared his throat and picked up where he'd left off. "The planet is the home of ruins Dr. Jackson believes, were built by the Ancients. The area is mostly forest, and was supposed to be deserted. An aerial view showed that aside from the landmass around the gate, the rest of the planet is covered in ocean. Dr. Jackson found reason to believe that the planet has been in ruins for at least a hundred years. It seems that someone drove the people out, or destroyed them. We looked, but we couldn't find any burial grounds. 

"Among the ruins we found a temple that was built more recently. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter were studying the inscriptions in the temple, while the rest of us, surveyed the area around the temple…" 

"Oh here it comes," Jack moaned quietly. 

"…We didn't even know the place was still inhabited until after the fact, and then it was already too late. I translated a tablet outside the temple that said, "Sekhmet. In the Ancient Egyptian mythology, she is the goddess of war." 

"Great," Jack said rolling his eyes. "Sounds like she could be Anubis' partner in crime," he said jokingly. 

"She very well could be," Dr. Tobias coincided, to Jack's further disbelief. "I did a quick search and from what I could gather, Sekhmet disappeared after a great battle with the Tok'ra, Jalinor. Sekhmet was second to Ra, until Jalinor started a war among the System Lords. Jalinor was defeated but not without taking out a few of the System Lords. I'd have to go back and study what the temple says about it, but I think somehow Sekhmet was trapped there and Dr. Carter set her free." 

"What?" Jack demanded. Suddenly his attention to what was being said jumped ten-fold. He would have thought that nothing could have surprised him, but what he just said couldn't have knocked him for a bigger six. Carter let that thing out? How and why? Carter was smarter than that. Wasn't she? She had to know what those things could do. Then, this wasn't the Carter he knew… 

"Dr. Carter has been taken by the Goa'uld, Sekhmet. None of us saw it happen. We were exploring the temple ruins. Dr. Jackson found an alter that was covered with inscriptions. Dr. Carter, Major Jeffery and Airman Harris stayed behind, while the rest of us scouted the area. We returned when we heard gunfire. When we arrived, the rest of our team had been captured. Dr. Carter was on the alter and a man was standing over her. He called himself Kronus." 

"The name sounds familiar…" Jack mumbled. 

"When Dr. Carter woke up, she'd already been possessed by a Goa'uld. She made the rest of the team submit to her. When Daniel resisted, she picked him and choked him unconscious. We didn't know how we could rescue them all without casualties, so Colonel Kawalsky decided that we should head back and decide on a strategy." 

"We've lost a man to a Goa'uld symbiote before. We have to accepted the possibility that Dr. Carter might not make it back to us…" General Hammond said sombrely. 

"We can get her back. The Tok'ra have done this before," Jack interjected confidently. 

He was frustrated with the doom and gloom everyone was carrying. This wasn't a hopeless situation. They needed to get in there. The longer they waited who knows what could happen. They could already have left the planet for goodness sake's. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his lifetime combing the galaxy for Carter. He wouldn't. Daniel lost Sha're, and it almost drove him crazy. He wasn't about to loose Carter. He didn't know why he cared about her so much. She wasn't his Carter, but maybe that was just it. In this reality, she was his. Well, his alternate reality self anyway. Who was he kidding? He was getting more confused by the second. 

The sooner they got this over with, the better. He needed to figure out what was going on. He needed to find away back to his world. He'd been here only a couple of hours and already he hated it. 

"When?" Captain Wells asked. 

A puzzled look crossed Jack's face. What had he just said? Oh yeah, the Tok'ra. If their reality had progressed in a similar line to his, then perhaps the Tok'ra alliance was still shaky. Then again, how could he be sure of anything? Their world had supposedly been practically wiped out from obit by the Goa'uld. 

"Can I just ask, how do you have so many people here when the world was supposed to be wiped out? I mean you're Beta site was supposed to have buried their gate…right?" Jack asked. 

"The Asgard helped us make contact with the Beta site. The sent a team to assess the damage, and eventually, everything returned to normal. Can we get back to the situation at hand?" General Hammond asked, giving Jack a strained look. As if to say, satisfied yet? 

"Gotta love those guys," Jack said. "Sorry Doctor, please go on." 

When the briefing had ended. General Hammond turned on Jack. "Col… General. You can still be an extreme pain in the…" 

"Sir," Colonel Kawalsky cut in. Giving an apologetic to the General for interrupting, Kawalsky turned to his friend, "Jack, I have all the time in the world for your questions, later. Can we just do this first?" 

For the first time, since he sat down, Jack took a look at the brief. Flipping open the cover, he scanned the contents. Images taken by the MALP seemed to jump out at him and he re-read the summary of the planet again, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. This couldn't be happening. Wake up, damn it. This had to be a nightmare. There was no way he was stepping through that wormhole, to get shot again. Maybe this time he wouldn't be so lucky. Who knew what their vests were like in this reality. Carter had worked on new specs after their encounters with Anubis' super soldiers. What if their Carter hadn't? Too many variables. This was crazy. 

"Jack?" Kawalsky prompted. His friend had zoned out again and all colour had drained from his face. He'd gone deathly quiet. 

"We're not going." Jack flipped the brief closed and pushed his chair back. He knew why the description of the planet sounded so familiar now. He also understood why he had such an uneasy feeling seeing Wells again. This wasn't just an uncanny resemblance to some mission he did, he was about to relive it. He stood abruptly and stared across the table at Kawalsky. "Set one foot through that gate and you can kiss half your team goodbye." 

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" Kawalsky started. "Nothing about the planet suggests anymore than a handful of…" 

"They have some sort of high tech communicator. Just by setting foot in those ruins, you sent a message that will have Anubis' cronies down there like that." He snapped his fingers. 

"Did your Sam become their people's goddess?" Kawalsky asked. 

"No, the place was deserted but…" 

"Then how is this the same as in your world?" Kawalsky argued. 

Jack thought about it for a moment. SG-13 had stayed and triggered the signal. They hadn't found any alter. Carter was never there the first time around. Everything could play out very differently. And even though she wasn't the same Carter, he'd be damned before he'd let some Goa'uld take her body for eternity. 

Unclenching his fists, he noticed that Kawalsky and General Hammond were expectantly waiting for an answer. He turned around to look at the Stargate through the briefing room window. It looked just like home. And whether he cared to admit it, part of him was already anticipating the rush of stepping through that ancient wonder once again. Could he take a chance? He risked going through the mirror the first time to save Carter's life. 'This is your chance to make a difference,' a voice inside said. 

Jack looked over his shoulder and then back toward the gate. "I'm in." 


	5. Through Your Eyes

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's Note:** Kiilee, Tim Tams are definitely more tempting. ;) Thanks guys for all the positive feedback. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Corridor leading to the Gate Room**

"Daddy?" a child's voice squealed. 

Jack turned and saw a little girl running toward him. A familiar face hurried behind her. 

"I got here as soon as I…Jack?" Sarah said in bewilderment. "General, what's going on? Who is this?" 

Jack couldn't move. His feet had frozen to the floor. The little girl stared up at him, blue eyes expectantly fixed on his face. She stood there gazing up at him. He swallowed, he knew who's eyes they were. Soft blue eyes, like her mother. 

"Katie," Sarah called. "Come here, please." 

The little girl looked back at Sarah, and then turned to him again. "Daddy?" Katie asked again quietly. 

A lump lodged itself in his throat and his clothes suddenly felt far too tight. He was choking. 

"General, we need to get out there," Kawalsky said, pulling on Jack's arm. 

Jack allowed himself to be dragged to the door. It slid open and he was pulled along into the gate room. The door closed behind them and the little girl disappeared from view. 

"I need your head in this, Jack," Kawalsky snapped. He forced Jack to look at him. "We're bringing her back. You and me. Got it?" 

Pulling himself together, Jack managed a curt nod. 

"Good," Kawalsky replied. 

Kawalsky started up the ramp and the rest of the team followed. Jack turned back and looked up at the control room window. Katie was there, with Sarah and General Hammond. Sam had a daughter. He felt a pain in his chest and he forced himself to look away. Why had she called him, daddy? Their Jack had died long ago, was it possible that he had a daughter? Sam and Kawalsky had escaped through the mirror alone. She never mentioned a child. Unless…He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't. He had to focus on one thing, and one thing alone. Bringing Sam back, alive. 

**  
Control Room**

Sarah waited until after Jack had stepped through the gate before she launched into her rant. 

"General, if this was what you called me here for, I'm sure Sam's going to have a fit over it. Don't you understand what this can do to a child?" 

"Before you say anything more, Dr. Gardner, I had no idea the child was with you. I called you in to brief you on our current situation. If I'd known in advance, I would have told you to leave Katie…" 

"With who, General? Sam and Daniel are off world and…" Sarah countered. 

"Which is what I have to talk to you about. I think you should take a seat, Doctor." 

**  
Off World, a planet of the Ancients**

The second the gate disengaged, Jaffa emerged from the tree line and surrounded them. 

"They must have been waiting for us," Kawalsky said grudgingly. 

"Great." Jack shook his head. "Just great." 

The head Jaffa soldier, told the rest to disarm them. They were soon bond and pushed down a trail to the trees. 

"You know what. Remind me to tell General Hammond to get those things outfitted with thermal sensors," Jack said. 

His comment earned him another sharp prod in the back and he winced. Me and my big mouth, he thought to himself. 

**  
A small room**

Jack and the others were pushed through the doorway, and the doors clanged shut. Jack and Kawalsky walked to the wall where Daniel sat, and took a seat next to him. 

"What's he doing here?" Daniel asked with a slight edge of annoyance. 

"It's complicated," Jack replied. 

Beside him, Kawalsky whispered, "He's kind of overprotective of Sam. Not that you, you know…" 

"Shut up, Kawalsky," Jack hissed. He still couldn't get over the fact that the guy just talked way too much. And always at the most inappropriate times too. Why did Daniel care if he was around? Sarah and him were an item, weren't they? Then again, he was in an alternate reality. Why was he still not getting the hang of that? "Daniel, is there any way…" 

"Dr. Jackson, if you don't mind," Daniel corrected. "Only my…" 

"Daniel, give the guy a break. He's here to help, okay." Kawalsky rolled his eyes and rested his head against the wall. 

"No weapons, no back up. What do we do? Sneak up and tackle them?" Daniel said sarcastically. 

"There's an idea," Jack offered. 

Daniel snorted and continued to mope in his corner. 

"Awww, come on. It was a joke. Damn, I wish Teal'c was here," Jack said. 

Kawalsky frowned and then nodded in understanding. "The big guy, the Jaffa? Yeah, he would be handy in a tight spot." 

"He knew the enemy, spoke their language, and knew their weaknesses. I guess you tend to rely on that after awhile," Jack said. 

"Nothing wrong with depending on your team," Kawalsky affirmed. 

Daniel gave Jack a scrutinizing look. "Why are you here?" 

"To help. Is that a crime?" Jack retorted, feeling increasingly irritated at the younger man's obvious hostility. 

"Yeah, help. A lot of good you did getting locked up along with us," Daniel snapped. 

"You know what. I don't give a rat's ass what you think. I agreed to help because Sam's got one of those things in her head, and I'll be damned if I let it stay there." 

"We try that and it'll kill her. You think you know everything. You don't. She's not yours, Jack!" Daniel raged. 

"Whao! Cut it out, both of you," Kawalsky ordered. "We're all stuck here together. Daniel, bury the hatchet. Sam's a big girl, she can hold her own. We've just gotta figure out a way to…" 

Suddenly the doors burst open. Jaffa ordered them to their feet, and levelled their staff weapons at them. 

"Okay, hold it. Nobody needs to die here," Jack argued. 

The guards didn't respond, and they didn't lower their weapons. A woman appeared in the doorway wearing a long blue robe. "Our goddess Sekhmet, would like to see you," she offered. 

From the look on Daniel's face, Jack guessed he knew the woman. "Who is she?" Jack hissed at the equally stunned, Kawalsky. 

"Airman Juliet Harris," Kawalsky replied. "I guess she's just plain Juliet now, huh?" 

As they were led down the corridor, Jack got the all too familiar inkling that things were about to get a lot worse. 

After tamping door a mass of ornate hallways they came to an atrium. The guards turned to a doorway that obviously led to some royal chamber. Doors etched with gold and embedded with pearls, eased open and they were led into the room. 

At the end of the room there was a large canopy. Heavy gold curtains hung off it, and seated below, on a regal throne was… 

Jack didn't get a good look because he was shoved to the ground. He threw his hands out to break his fall. Slightly winded he lay there a minute, deciding his next move. 

"You must bow before our Queen." A Jaffa standing over him growled. 

Jack dared to look up from his place on the floor, and he was astonished to see Sam smiling down at him. It took him awhile to realize that his mouth was hanging open. Along with Colonel Kawalsky, Daniel and all the rest of the men with them. 

Sam was dressed in flowing layers of semi-transparent material. It simmered under the light from the window above them, and her hair had been brushed out to look like a river of golden silk. Her feet were bare and a long amulet curled around her arm from her wrist to her elbow. It looked like that trademark Goa'uld ribbon device, but it was more intricate and detailed in design. On her other hand she wore a large ring, it snaked around her ring finger and looked to be studded with countless diamonds. His mind boggled at how much it could be worth. You could probably feed a small country for a year with it. 

"Come closer," she beckoned to Jack. "You are the one I saw in my vision. Come." 

When Jack didn't get up, she scowled and signalled to the Jaffa. He was roughly grabbed by the neck, and pulled up to his knees. So were the others. 

"You defy me?" Sekhmet cried, stepping down from her throne. She approached Jack and leaned down and spoke inches from his face. "I will not make this easy on you, for it will satisfy me greatly to see you suffer," she hissed. 

Waving her hand over Daniel, Kawalsky and the others, Jack saw how she controlled her people. A golden mist curled over their faces and they slumped to the ground. He could bet that it would be similar to the stuff Seth used on them a couple years back. If he could give them a little zap, they could beat these guys down, take Carter and get off this planet for good. There couldn't be more than six Jaffa that he'd counted. They could take 'em easy. 

"Prepare them," Sekhmet ordered. "My King will be most pleased with my gifts." 

Jack watched as Kawalsky and the others willingly followed a priest out of the room. Her king? he wondered. That couldn't be good. 

"My Queen." One of the priests bowed low. "Your King Anubis arrives." 

Jack knew the shock must have been written all over his face, because Sekhmet smiled even more broadly. Almost like a cat grinning over its prize mouse. 

"Perfect," she said proudly. 

Two Jaffa soldiers forced him to his feet, and Jack could feel the warrior in him beginning to fade. He only hoped that this Anubis wasn't as much of a death-doom-and darkness Goa'uld, as theirs. Because if he was, there wasn't much hope of them escaping now. 

**  
Sekhmet's Chamber**

The Jaffa shackled Jack to a post and then went to stand guard by the door. 

"Leave us," Sekhmet said and waved them away. "Anubis will want to read the prisoners, it will give us some time." She gave him a sinister smile. "She loves you," she whispered in his ear. "So much," she said huskily, running her hands over his arms and chest. 

Jack swallowed painfully, and looked away. It was unnerving him, seeing Carter's face, but knowing it was that thing and not her that was speaking. Her actions were doing insane things to his brain. Think, Jack. You've got to think. This is were it ends if you don't get them out now. This isn't a game and it's not a dream. Anubis will turn it into a living nightmare. Not to mention what he'll do with all he learns from the SG members. 

"Get out of my face," Jack spat. "You don't know me. And I don't know you," he argued. If he could make it think he didn't care, maybe she would tire of him and send him back with the others. 

"I can tell by your body, that you speak lies," Sekhmet said, running her fingers over his torso. "Perhaps, I will let you decide who's company you would prefer." She took a step back, and called out to the Jaffa. 

The Jaffa bowed before her. "Teach him the meaning of pain," she ordered. And without a backward glance, she whirled and left the room. 

**  
A room, S.G.A.**

Sarah brushed a stray curl from Katie's forehead, and smiled. "Your mommy's going to be back before you know it." 

"Can we finish our model tomorrow, Aunt Sarah?" Katie asked sleepily. 

Since Monday they'd been working on a model city of Ancient Rome. Work had never been such fun. She'd promised the model to the Museum of Ancient Cultures months ago, and had never gotten around to it. Having Katie around had inspired her to start and they'd worked on it for three days straight. Sam had come to pick Katie up on Tuesday and she hadn't wanted to leave. Sam had to work again the next day, so she had let Katie stay. 

"Sure," Sarah answered. "So long as it's okay with your mom. I think she'd probably like have you home when she gets back." 

"Was that daddy, Aunt Sarah?" Katie asked, snuggling under the covers. 

"Why don't we wait for your mommy before we talk about that okay?" Sarah knew that Katie wasn't going to let the matter drop, but she hoped that the little girl wouldn't ask her to explain something she didn't have any answer for. 

Katie went quiet for a moment, and then nodded. She was such a bright child. Everything intrigued her. She was always full of questions. Sometimes watching her was exhausting. It wasn't that she hard to entertain; it was that her enthusiasm and innocent thirst for knowledge was draining. 

Sarah stayed until she was sure the child was asleep. Feeling tired from too many worries, she closed her eyes. She prayed that they'd all make it back safely. The General had reluctantly given her the file on Jack. Secretly she hoped for Sam's sake that he was the same Jack, and that maybe he was here to stay. But part of her also knew, that this situation may only be temporary. Which is what made her heart bleed for Katie. She was surrounded by memoirs of her father and his legacy was on her mantle, reminding her everyday that he would never be coming home. Sarah saw it in the child's eyes, how she looked at his pictures; longing, sadness. How could a five-year old understand that the man she'd seen - even though he looked and acted like her father - wasn't her father at all, if it was all she wished for? Slowly, Sarah stood up and bent to kiss Katie's cheek. 

"Sleep well, sweetie." 

**  
Off World, an hour later**

Jack sagged his body's weight pulling on his wrists. He's breathing came in heavy gasps. His face was bathed in sweat. And there was an angry welt across his left cheek. His lip was split and bleeding. And he looked as though he was drifting in and out of consciousness. 

The Jaffa left the room, as Sekhmet waved them away. "You called for me," she said breathing against his neck. 

She came really close. So close that he could smell her and feel her against him. With nothing but that damn tissue thin material and his clothes between them; Jack thought his brain would go into screaming overload. His body ached. His arms were beginning to tingled and burn. His face stung and he could taste blood. Closing his eyes, he forced the need out. He wouldn't respond to her. It was only her physical presence. This wasn't Samantha. Forcing his mind to take control, he calculated his next action. He knew he'd hate himself later, but he to do it. 

Sekhmet went sliding across the room when Jack kicked her in the stomach. For a moment, she lay on the floor winded, but when she got up, she was flaming mad. 

"Kashak tak roh. You will die!" she bellowed. Lifting her arm, a powerful pulse of energy shot out from her palm. It might not look the same as the others, but it sure felt like it. The wave of energy evading his skull, sent shock waves of pain tearing through his body. 

Jack tried to brace himself for it, but it didn't help. The pulse knocked him against the column. His nerves and muscles burned, like they were on fire. He was suffocating and it felt like he would split at the seams, if she kept up any longer. Fighting against the pain, he lifted his leg and kicked at her hand. The pulse redirected and hit the column and the chain holding his arms above him, fell free. 

Jack lunged at Sekhmet as the column and part of the roof collapsed behind him. She was caught off guard and Jack wrapped his chains around her body, effectively cutting off her defenses. 

"Release me, at...…" 

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Jack glared into her eyes. "Scream, and I'll snap your pretty neck," he said coldly. Inside, he was shaking like a leaf, but he prayed she couldn't sense it. "Now, get up."


	6. Old Enemies

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's Note:** I've got Stargate pouring out from every direction. Things have gotten chopped, edited, rehashed, switched. For real Stargate addicts, you might appreciate the deleted scenes I'll add at the end of this. I hope you're all still liking this. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Corridor, Sekhmet's Palace **

Venturing out into the corridor, Jack was surprised to find it empty. "Probably all out to meet their all powerful King. Some god. We've killed him once, we can do it again." 

Sekhmet snickered but said nothing. Jack forced her down various corridors until he found the room he was looking for. He knew they wouldn't have tossed their belongings. They'd want to use them for themselves. 

Pulling off her ribbon device with one hand, he tossed it across the room. Again, he hesitated, but knew he didn't have a choice. Pulling out a zat gun, he fired on her once. "I'm sorry, Sam," he apologised as she crumpled to the floor. 

Working quickly, he found his pack and pulled out some hand ties. He strapped a couple over her wrists and ankles and then, picked the lock on his shackles. He then shackled her around a column for good measure. 

"Now to try out that zap theory," he said. Checking the corridor again, he took a deep calming breath and took off running for the holding cell where he'd been before. 

When he reached the place, he found it empty. "Damn." 

"Lost, Jack?" a voice questioned from behind him. 

Daniel tried to take him, but Jack managed to zat him once before he had a chance to call for help. Dragging his limp body back to the room where Sekhmet was, Jack tried to wake Daniel up. 

Sekhmet was already conscious when he returned. "Anubis will torture you, till you beg for mercy. He will destroy your planet, taking those that please him as slaves. Perhaps, he will take pleasure in torturing your loved ones before your eyes, before he kills you." 

"He can't take what I've already lost," Jack said gravely. Turning away from her, Jack slapped Daniel's face. "Come on. Daniel, wake up." 

After a few moments, Daniel came to. "What? Owww. You shot me," he said accusingly. 

"Had too. You were under her spell. An electric shock neutralizes the virus. She can't use it on you again. You can't be re-infected. Now let's get moving, we have to find the others." 

"Anubis's ship is in orbit. They've taken most of the others to the gate to meet him. We'll never get to them in time," Daniel said. 

"What do you know about her and Anubis? They have anything funky going on?" 

"You mean like, does he like her?" Daniel asked trying to follow Jack's train of thought. "I don't know. I didn't find anything on Sekhmet. The temple had inscriptions with references to Atum, the god of perfection. He was believed to have created all other gods…" 

"Pathetic fools. Atum was weak. The System Lords conquered his borders and killed all those loyal to him." 

Daniel gave her a thoughtful look and then straightened. "You're using Anubis, because Atum can't protect you." 

Sekhmet didn't say anything but gave him a menacing look. Sam's usually beautiful, friendly face clouded over. Bright blue eyes, always alight with wisdom and caring, turned stormy and cold. "I need no one to save me. You will suffer eternally when I am free. Nothing will protect YOU from the wrath of Sekhmet. I am the all powerful…" 

"Oh, cut the crap," Jack said cuttingly. Tossing a pack to Daniel, he put a picked up all the firearms; the guards had taken from him. He gave Daniel, Kawalsky's MP-5. Unlooping the chain from the column, Jack hauled Sekhmet up. "Everyone knows the Goa'uld are just a bunch of whining, slimy parasites." Turning to Daniel, he said, "Let's go crash that party." 

Walking out of the room, Jack muttered, "I swear, they just like hearing the sound of their own voice." 

As they found the stairs leading out of the underground Palace, Daniel asked, "So what's the plan? You can't exactly zat everyone and drag them through the Stargate." 

"You got a better idea?" Jack asked. 

Daniel looked stunned for a moment, and then relaxed, rolling his eyes. "Nice joke. Ha ha, very funny, Jack." 

"Do you see me laughing?" Jack replied. 

"Oh great," Daniel moaned. "What is it with you military types and wanting to get shot at?" 

Jack shrugged and gave him a half smirk. "It's what we do." 

**  
Scrub before the Stargate **

Jack crouched low, surveying the scene before them. Anubis' ship was nowhere to be seen. SG-3, Colonel Kawalsky and Lt. Myers were together by the gate, accompanied by two guards. The priests were standing close by, in front of an alter with their hands raised to the sky, canting. Jack counted eight hostiles. Their odds were fair. If Daniel's aim was an average 3:1, they could take them in a matter of seconds. The Daniel of his world, had gotten pretty good over the years. He could discharge twice and take out his intended target on most occasions. 

"Jack, Sekhmet is the Egyptian goddess of War. Do you think it's such a good idea taking her hostage? I mean, leaving Sam is a last resort, but if we drag her back to Earth don't you think Anubis will be a little pissed off?" 

"We're not going to keep her. He can have her. Just without Sam," Jack replied. 

"We can do that?" Daniel asked in bewilderment. 

Jack motioned him to be quiet. The priests had stop chanting. One of them approached, Airman Harris, and took her by the arm. He carried a large dagger in one hand. 

Guessing what he was about to do, Jack told Daniel, "Now." 

They start taking out the priests and guards. Jack took out the priest that had grabbed Airman Harris, and Daniel took out the guard closest to Colonel Kawalsky. As the priest fell, he took Harris with him, she fell over his body and screamed. As the sound of gunfire and staff blasts filled the air, their friends stood in a huddle, afraid and confused. Captain Wells ran to pick up Airman Harris and cradled her. Jack saw that her gown was stained with blood. From where they were, he couldn't tell if it was hers or the priests. 

"Time to go," Jack said, grabbing Sekhmet and running for the group. 

"I am your goddess, you must kill these traitors," Sekhmet screamed. 

Not predicting her outburst, Jack wasn't prepared for an attack by his own people. Captain Wells abandoned Harris and made a dive at Daniel, tackling him to the ground. 

Colonel Kawalsky punched Jack in the face, and sent him reeling backwards. Jack lifted his zat and shot his friend, before he had a chance to launch another strike. Kawalsky fell to the ground and moaned. 

Captain Wells, went to free Sekhmet from her chains. Jack screamed out to the officer, "Wells, don't," but to no avail. 

No longer in chains, Sekhmet went to stand over Jack, who was now being strangled by Dr. Tobias. 

Daniel crawled to where the zat gun lay. Jack had dropped it when Kawalsky had attacked him. He was about to pick it up, when Major Jeffery kicked it out of his reach. 

Jeffery leaned down and grabbed Daniel by his vest. Pulling him to his feel, Daniel watched as Jeffery balled his fist. Preparing for the blow to come, Daniel winced in anticipation and closed his eyes. It didn't come. He heard a zat blast and Jeffery's grip on his vest went slack. 

Daniel opened his eyes to see Jeffery on the ground looking disorientated and pained. Kawalsky stood a little way off holding the zat gun. 

"Start dialling, Daniel. We're getting out of here." 

Kawalsky then zat Dr. Tobias who was still strangling Jack. The Doctor crumpled over Jack who also took the hit. Kawalsky quickly grabbed Sekhmet before she could run, and put her in a strangle hold. 

"Unhand me!" she screeched. 

"You're not so powerful without your ribbon device now are you?" Kawalsky sneered. 

At that moment, transport rings appeared at the bottom of the hill. Anubis and six of his Jaffa warriors started toward them. 

Daniel activated the last symbol and pushed the DHD dome. The wormhole appeared just as Wells came at him in a flying tackle. 

Struggling against him, Daniel said, "If we don't get Harris back now, she'll die. Do you want that?" 

For a second Wells continued to choke Daniel, but then his hold weakened. Without a word, he got up and left to go to Harris. Rolling over, Daniel coughed and touched his neck gingerly. As he rolled over, he saw Anubis's group approaching. His eyes grew large and he jumped to his feet. Grabbing his MP-5, he started shooting in sweeping motions. Two Jaffa went down. The others returned fire. 

It was then that Sekhmet did something. A force field appeared, shielding them from the staff blasts. 

Sekhmet turned to Jack. He was still lying on the ground. He was in a lot of pain and struggling to remain conscious. 

"Go," Sam pleaded. "I can't fight her, she's…" 

Kawalsky let Sam go and helped Jack to his feet. Jack pushed him away and tossed him the Iris code transmitter. "Help the others," he ordered in a raspy voice. 

Kawalsky didn't hesitate. He ran to Dr Tobias, and pulled him up. Daniel grabbed Jeffery and helped him to the Stargate. Then he went back to help Wells with Harris. Wells carried Harris through the Stargate, followed by Kawalsky. Daniel turned to Jack who was still standing by Sam. 

"Jack?" Daniel called. 

"I'm not leaving her," Jack shouted back. 

The guards were still advancing and firing at them. Daniel noticed that even though Sekhmet appeared to be protecting them, the guards were not shooting at her. 

Anubis raised his hands and bellowed into the sky. His eyes glowed and a beam from dual ribbon devices struck the force shield in front of Sekhmet. She was knocked to the ground, and Jack screamed. 

"Son of a…" Jack aimed and started shooting at them. Daniel fired too. 

"Jack, we've got to…" 

A guard levelled his staff weapon and charged it. 

Jack didn't even see it coming. A figure flew at him, knocking them both to the ground. 

Anubis roared. "Fool!" He turned on the guard and killed him with his own staff weapon. 

Daniel ran to Jack. Sekhmet was unconscious. She'd taken the hit. Jack gently rolled her over, and saw that she was badly wounded. He stared at the blood and then at the Jaffa who shot Sam. 

"We have to go now," Daniel cried, pulling on his arm. 

His eyes stung and his muscles aches, but Jack forced himself to move. Picking Sam up, he hurried for the Stargate. 

Anubis fired at them, narrowly missing Daniel. Jack was hit in the calf, but only as he just stepped into the event horizon. 

**  
The Gate Room, S.G.A. **

Paramedics were waiting for them on the other side. Soldiers crowded the Gate Room, their weapons trained at the iris. 

"Close the iris," Daniel shouted as he saw Jack stumble through the Stargate. 

Jack collapsed to his knees, and groaned, his body protested its injuries. Daniel caught his shoulders, steadying him. 

"Easy," he said. "We need a help here!" 

Sarah ran up the ramp and threw her arms around him. "You're okay." Tears sprung into her eyes, as all her pent up emotions came flooding out. When she saw that the woman Jack was carrying was Sam, her breath caught in her chest and she went pale. 

Medics and Dr. Lewis pushed them both out of the way, and lifted Sam from Jack's arms. It was then that Jack fell unconscious. 

**  
Infirmary **

When Jack came too, he felt woozy and the pain had somewhat lessened. He tried to sit up, and promptly sagged back into the pillows. His ribs burned, along with a lot of other regions of his body. 

He turned his head to see that Sam was strapped and held down by Daniel and Kawalsky. 

She was screaming things at them in a foreign language. He could safely assume they were far from complimentary, from the look on her face. Dr. Lewis was trying desperately to steady her enough, to inject her with a sedative. 

"Can you just hold her still while I do this?" 

Kawalsky nodded and grunted. "Would you make it quick. Having trouble here." 

"How long until the Tok'ra arrive?" Jack asked, piping up. 

"They're not coming," General Hammond advised him. 

"What? Why not?" Jack fumed, trying to get up and failing again. 

"They don't have the technology to remove the symbiote without killing her. She's been out too long. Once the symbiote has blended with the host and there's nothing more we can do," Daniel replied impatiently. 

"You realize that, that thing can kill her any time it likes," Jack said angrily. 

"Not without sacrificing itself," Colonel Kawalsky retorted, slightly breathless. "I know as well as you do, what this thing is capable of, Jack. I had one in my head. A Tok'ra operative was able to kill it before it has a chance to take over. They put me in cryogenics. We can't do that with Sam. But I'm not about to give up on her. There has to be another way to get her back." 

"The Tok'ra in my world were able to take it out. Why can't they here?" Jack asked in frustration. 

"There could be a hundred reasons why," Daniel argued. "Our world's aren't exactly the same. I read the report on your last visit, Jack. Maybe you're real friendly with the Tok'ra in your world. Here, one too many sketching things have happened when we've dealt with them in the past. We don't entirely trust them." 

"Daniel's more sceptical than I am. I wish they could help, Jack, but this time they can't," Kawalsky said with disappointment. 

"I want to talk to them," Jack said to General Hammond. "Their scientist, Anise. She was the one that came up with the procedure. A real brain. If I explain her technique, maybe she can figure it out in your reality. It's worth a shot, don't you think?" 

"I'll have someone help you to the Control Room," Gereral Hammond answered. "Doctor, keep me updated." 

"I will, General," Dr. Lewis said with a nod. 

Daniel watched them General Hammond leave with a frown. Kawalsky noticed, but said nothing. He reached down and squeezed Sam's now limp arm. 

"You have to come back to us, Sam. I know you can." 


	7. Twist of Fate

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Embarkation Room, S.G.A.**

After hearing what General O'Neill had to say, Freya agreed to see Sam. It took her over an hour to arrive, and just before Jack got impatient enough to ask what the hold up was, the Gate was activated and Freya stepped through. 

"I must say, Colonel that it is a surprise that you requested my help…" Freya started. 

"It's General actually, and I asked because I know it's possible," Jack interjected. 

"Very well," Freya replied. She bowed her head and Anise surfaced. "General O'Neill, the Tok'ra have had the ability to remove symbiotes from a host body for quite sometime. However, after our last encounter, General Hammond forbid us to use alien technology on the Tau'ri. 

"After today, we'll revise that statement, Anise. We appreciate your assistance in helping Dr. Carter." 

With a nod, Anise allowed the Generals to lead her to the Infirmary. 

**  
Infirmary**

Jack found himself back in bed again, propped up by pillows. The short trip out of the Infirmary had taken its toll on him. Dr. Lewis said he'd come back from the mission with three cracked ribs, a concussion, a staff weapon burn and a dozen or so trophy-size bruises. She had also said that he should be counting his luck that he didn't have severe internal bleeding. 

He had chuckled at his predicament and quickly stopped short. It hurt to laugh. Only a few hours ago, he'd been complaining about how he missed getting out in the field. Getting beaten and shot, he didn't miss. Although, the rush was still there, and that was something. His eyelids felt heavy, and he fought to stay awake. He had to know that Sam was okay. 

As they wheeled Sam back into the infirmary, General Hammond and Anise, stopped at the end of his bed. 

"She is resting now. We will take the Goa'uld back with us, and allow it to choose its desired location." With a nod at Jack, she said, "It's good to see you again, General." 

Jack watched her leave the Infirmary. When she was gone, General Hammond turned to him. "I'm glad you're here, son. I don't think I could have lived with myself, if we'd lost her." 

General Hammond gave him an approving smile, and then went to speak with Dr. Lewis. Finally feeling assured enough that everything was going to be okay, Jack fell asleep. 

**  
In the Infirmary**

Later that night, Sam tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. 

"No, it's not him. You're hallucinating again. He's gone, face it." Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice wavered, as she sobbed. "He's gone and he's never coming back." 

Dr. Lewis hurried to Dr. Carter's bedside and glanced at the monitor next to the bed. Sam's heart rate was up and she was deeply distressed. 

"Dr. Carter? Sam, it's okay, you're dreaming. Sam?" Dr. Lewis shook her gently. 

"Natalie?" Sam whispered, waking up. 

"You're going to be fine. General O'Neill was able to…" At Sam's wide-eyed look, Dr. Lewis paused. She'd put her foot right in it. Colonel Kawalsky had even cautioned her to refrain from mentioning O'Neill's name. 

"It wasn't a dream. He's here?" Sam asked almost hopefully. 

"He appeared yesterday. Colonel Kawalsky tried to explain something about Einstein's theory on…" 

"Quantum physics," Sam finished for her. "He's not staying is he? What made him come back?" 

"I'm not sure how it happened," Jack said, making his presence known. He'd watched from the darkness of his corner of the infirmary, and decided it was time enough to stop eavesdropping. Jack gave Sam an apologetic look. "I never meant for this to bring back memories of what you've lost. I just knew I couldn't stand by and let them take you. I couldn't let that happen." 

To Dr. Lewis, he asked, "Could you give us a minute?" 

Turning back to Sam, Dr. Lewis patted her hand. "Just page me if you need anything." With that said, she left the room. 

Jack lifted the sheets and managed to get himself into the wheelchair. Putting the IV bag on the hook on one end of the chair, he wheeled over to her. Resting his arm on the bed next to Sam's, he looked into her eyes. 

"We shared such a brief moment of our lives together. This world, this reality, is very different to mine. A lot of my good friends don't even exist in this world. But you said something a few years back, and it's been bugging me ever since. You said you wished… and I cut you off. I knew what you were going to say and I didn't want to hear it because it's how I felt too." 

Tears filled Sam's eyes. When Jack touched her hand, she thought she'd start choking all over again. 

"I let you think I didn't feel that way about her. You were wrong. I couldn't let anything happen to you, any more than I could her. I don't understand this whole alternate realities thing. I probably never will. All I know is, you look like her, you act like her, and damn it, I'd be lying if I said that it doesn't tear me up just thinking…" 

Sam touched his hand. "Please don't talk. I just…" she swallowed back tears. "I just want to pretend. Even if it's just for a little while." 

Jack nodded, understanding. He took her hand and squeezed it. "You're safe now, and you're gonna be just fine." 

Sam squeezed his hand back and relaxed. She soon fell asleep. For a long time, Jack watched her face. It pained him to look at the patch on her shoulder. She'd taken that hit for him. When she'd lay there, not moving and so pale, time seemed to freeze around him. It wasn't until Daniel had started saying something to him that he came out of it. 

Fatigue set in again and his eyelids slid closed. He slumped in the wheelchair and fell asleep. He didn't wake up again until he heard sobbing sounds. 

"Mommy, wake up," a soft voice said. 

Opening his eyes, Jack stretched and shifted a little to ease out the kink in his neck. He saw a blonde head leaning against Sam chest. And when her saw her face, her watery blue eyes fixed on him. 

Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were red from crying. She was dressed in white flannelette pyjamas covered in purple stars. Her blonde hair was a riot of tangled curls and her cheeks were splotchy pink. She looked so distraught and helpless. 

Jack felt his throat tighten again. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't find his voice. Swallowing thickly, he held out his hands. "Come here," he whispered. 

Hesitantly, she crawled over Sam's legs and went to him. Jack felt her melt and sag into his arms. After a moment, she stopped crying, but her small frame shuddered with the occasional hiccup. Quietly, he rocked her and stroked her hair. 

"Your mom was hurt, so she needs to rest. She's just sleeping. She'll be awake in the morning, I promise," Jack said, comforting her. 

Katie looked up at him. She reached out and touched his cheek. She seemed fascinated by him. He wondered why she felt so comfortable with him. Wasn't he a stranger to her? 

"Please don't go, Daddy," she pleaded. 

A noise outside saved him from having to respond. Heard hurried footsteps outside the door and then voices. 

"I put her down hours ago, I just when to check on her and she's gone. She has to be on the base somewhere, Daniel. We have to find her." 

Guessing Sarah must be referring to Katie, he thought he'd put the woman's fears to rest. Unlocking the breaks, he wheeled to the door. He called out to Daniel who was just about to disappear around the corner. 

"Are you looking for this little munch'kin?" Jack asked, referring to Katie who was curled in his lap. 

Daniel frowned and hurried back toward them. He lent down and collected, Katie from Jack's arms. "You shouldn't disappear like that. You had us worried," Daniel said to the girl. 

"Hey, easy on her. She just wanted to be with Sam." 

Daniel gave him a hard look. "You're not supposed to be here, Jack." 

Without so much as a thanks for caring. Daniel stalked off down the corridor without a backward glance. Over his shoulder, Katie stared back at him with sad eyes. 

He felt a painful stab of jealousy in his heart. So Daniel thought of her as his? Kawalsky said that he was overly protective of Sam. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. Wheeling away from the Infirmary, he went in search of A3 quarters. 

**  
Room 18A3-46**

For a long time, Jack sat on the bed, staring at the wall opposite. What was he doing here? Was he going to be stuck here forever? Part of him wondered just how bad that fate was. He would have an instant family. He hardly knew the kid, but already he knew he could love her. How can you think about staying? What about your promise to Teal'c? What about the S.G.C.? You've got responsibilities, Jack, you can't just toss them aside… 

Suddenly, he felt like he'd been slammed in the gut, with all the wind knocked out of him. His brain felt like it was pulsing against his skull, and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. The pain stopped just as suddenly as it started and Daniel was standing next to him. 

"Wait a minute. You don't look the same…Oh don't tell me, you're here too now?" Jack asked in disbelief. It didn't work like that did it? Then, he still couldn't figure out how it had happened to him. 

"Ah, I don't know what you mean, Jack. You sure you're okay? Maybe you should get, Doctor Frasier to check you out…" Daniel started, with a look of concern on his face. 

"How can I? She…" Jack stopped himself. He didn't want to remember again. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he put head in his hands. 

Daniel sat down beside him. He didn't say anything. He just sat quietly. It was almost as though he read Jack's pain and frustration and was showing his support. 

"Why did this all happen in the first place?" Jack wondered aloud. "How could this be what I want?" 

Daniel gave him a thoughtful look and then shrugged. "We all want, what we want, Jack. If we deny ourselves the one thing we want the most, it's sure to drive us crazy. Maybe, you should stop thinking about what everyone else expects from you and find what it is, you really want for yourself." 

Jack thought about this for a moment. Maybe Daniel was right. Maybe he was so concerned with everyone else; S.G.C., their alliances, the U.S. government, the general public, SG-1, Sam…somewhere along the way he'd gotten left behind. His life was rolling right by him and he didn't even have any idea where he belonged anymore. 

"Everything you wanted, Jack. It's right here," Daniel said quietly. 

Sighing and resting his head back against the wall, Jack closed his eyes. "I wish it was that simple." 

Images flashed in his mind. They weren't his memories. He knew that because they were all filled with Carter and they had nothing to do with missions for the S.G.C.; their wedding, the honeymoon, weeks spent in his cabin by the lake, his first motorcycle ride, watching Sam get shot protecting him… 

Bolting upright, Jack woke up, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing coming in ragged gasps. That guard shot at him the second the force-shield came down. Sam must have still had control over Sekhmet, because she had pushed him out of the way. The blast had hit her instead. He still remembered how it felt seeing the blood spilling from her wound and soaking her beautiful gown. The deep crimson blood against her pale skin had sent him into a blinding rage. If Daniel hadn't gotten through to him, he would have gone for the guard, and gotten himself killed in the process. 

What a minute, he thought. He was in bed…how? He wasn't on the base. He was in his own bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced around the room. Everything looked exactly as it should. This was his apartment. Regulating his breathing, he felt his heart rate slow. Falling back against the pillows, he let out a shaky sigh of relief. It was all just a dream. One incredibly strange vivid dream, he had to admit, but only a dream. 

The phone rang, and Jack reached for the handset. Shooting a look at the clock, it read 3 a.m. Who was calling at such an ungodly hour? 

"Jack," he answered. 

"I'm sorry. I had to call. Couldn't sleep," a soft female voice apologised. 

It was Sam, he'd recognise her voice in a drug-induced coma. She was calling him? Telling him she couldn't sleep no less. Oh for crying out loud. He was awake, wasn't he? He pinched himself hard. 

"Ow!" Okay, so he was awake. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly. 

"Nothing, cramp," Jack lied. 

"Oh." 

There was a pause, he could hear her breathing on the other side and it made him tingle from head to toe. This was crazy. He was going crazy. Say something. Something smart. Something witty. Anything. Think, and not with the brain that only thinks horizontally. Cringing, Jack slapped a hand to his forehead. He was getting hot. Cold shower. 

"Jack, are you sure you're okay? Did I wake you? Okay, stupid question. It's 3 in the morning of course I woke you. I should let you go back to sleep…" 

Jack struggled to think straight. This wasn't Carter. He couldn't remember a single instance when Carter had called him, Jack. Well other then when she had the Goa'uld in her head and well, that he'd rather not remember. It was no surprise he had a case of brain freeze, he really was only thinking about one thing. How sexy she sounded on the phone. 

"It's just…I've been awake for hours and I can't stop thinking about you. On second thought, I'm going to head over. Is that okay?" 

"Ah…" Part of him was screaming, 'sure thing'. The other half was screaming, what the heck is going on here? "…yeah." 

"See you in a bit." 

For a long time after, Jack just stared at the phone, his brain on the verge of meltdown. It didn't take him too long to get over it though. The moment he saw Sam standing in the doorway, he didn't care too much about where he was or how he'd gotten there. 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him thoroughly. Her blonde hair was loose about her shoulders and still had the kinks from being in a braid all day. Her blue eyes held a hint of mischief. "Miss me?" 

Jack felt as though he'd swallowed his tongue. He couldn't reply. Watching her look at him with those eyes almost made him forget, the inkling of concern that had been wracking his brain the whole fifteen minutes it had taken for her to arrive. If he was stuck here, what was happening in his reality? 

He hadn't wanted it to happen, but it did. He felt as though he'd taken advantage of her. Despite his inner turmoil, he couldn't dampen her affections and advances. They made love and afterward, Sam had nestled into his arms. Neither of them said anything, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Jack ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm. For years he'd imagined her skin beneath his hand. Waking up to feel her half-naked next to him had almost been enough to make him in crave a cold shower, despite being trapped in a glacier. For months after, she had plagued his dreams at night, taunting him, tempting him. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, panting like he'd just run a marathon. 

Every day, he distanced himself, hiding behind his job and their regulations. But at night, he surrendered everything to her in his dreams. 

"Tell me about Katie," he whispered into her hair. 

Sam shifted in his arms so she could see his face. Lifting her hand, she traced a finger down his jaw. "I didn't even know I was pregnant, until a few weeks after the Goa'uld threat had passed," she answered softly. 

Jack moved his arm and encircled her waist. Sam put her arm over his, and interlaced their fingers. 

"I was happy, sad, and afraid all at the same time. I didn't know the first thing about raising a child, and I was facing that alone. It terrified me. It wasn't until I almost miscarried that I realized how desperately, I wanted Katie. When she was born, for a long time I couldn't stop crying. Every time I looked at her, I thought of you…" she said, her voice breaking. 

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. Squeezing her hand, he whispered in her ear, "I can't imagine what it was like for you, but you've done a fantastic job. She's a gorgeous kid." 

Nodding, Sam turned in his embrace and warped her arms around his shoulders. Snuggling into his chest, she rested her head beneath his chin. 

"I miss you so much."


	8. Living A Dream

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.  
**Author's notes:** For CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur who's so quick, I can barely keep up. Two chapters today, how's that? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jack's apartment, dawn**

Sam had finally fallen asleep, but Jack couldn't. Doubts continued to swirl around in his head. He wished he could sleep peacefully, but he couldn't. He got up and went to the bathroom. Turning on the faucets, he shed his clothes and stepped under the warm spray. Water came in contact with something on his calf and he cursed. On his leg was an ugly open wound. It was the wound of a staff blast. Suddenly he felt weak and seconds later, everything went black. 

Jack woke up to find himself lying in bed. It was still dark outside. He could see the stars in the night sky through the open window. A cool breeze blew against the lace curtains. He could have sworn he had just been in the shower. How could it be night again so quickly? Surely he hadn't slept away a whole day. Everything was out of place. This wasn't his apartment. He looked across at the still figure next to him. Sam was fast asleep. Her deep breathing could almost count as light snoring, but for some reason, he didn't care in the slightest. 

Something else bothered him. Everything about his experiences the past few days seemed disjointed. Almost like a dream. Then there were elements that were so clear and so frighteningly close to reality that he thought he had to be living it. 

Feeling Sam snuggle against him and rest her arm over his middle, he closed his eyes again. So long as his reality wasn't being invaded and everyone was safe, he told himself he shouldn't worry. Forget about it Jack, enjoy this. Her warmth chased the chill away and he settled back into bed. Feeling the steady, comforting sound of her heart beating against his chest, he soon fell asleep. 

**  
Samantha's house, early morning**

Sunlight was just breaking on the horizon, and the birds outside were beginning to chirp. It was still early. These past few days would live on in his heart forever, but he couldn't ignore his nagging feelings any longer. He'd tossed and turned all night. If his memory served correctly, he hadn't had one good nights sleep since he arrived. It didn't matter how many days passed, he couldn't get over the thought that he had to find a way back. As much as he loved being with Sam, and everything about this world, it wasn't his. His heart wanted to deny it, but he felt like he was cheating Samantha and himself by being with her. 

Slipping out of bed as quietly as he could, he went for a shower. When he came back to the bedroom, Sam was still asleep. Walking softly to the bed, he bent and kissed her on the forehead. 

A small smile touched her lips and his breath caught in his chest. You wanted his, his heart told him. Do you want to throw it all away? For what, a high-rank job and friends you hardly see anymore? With all the arguments rolling around in his head, something told him that this might be the last time he ever saw Sam like this. 

Moisture sprung to his eyes, and he clenched his fist. With one last glance from the doorway, he made up his mind. Turning, he left the bedroom and walked down the corridor. 

He found the room he was looking for and paused in the open doorway. She was still sound asleep like her mother. Blonde curls splayed out across her pillow. Her dusty long lashes curled against the tops of rosy cheeks. Resisting the urge to go to her, he stood back from the doorway. If he woke her, he knew his resolve to leave would fade away in an instant. Those innocent blue eyes; so trusting, and full of joy, gazing up at him, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Part of him wished that he'd never set foot in her reality. Because he hated what he was going to do to her. Her father had died before she was born and now he was going to leave. He didn't know how she'd accepted him, but she had. He was going to break her heart. He was doing it to both of them. The other part of him was selfishly glad that he had, had this time with them. Shaking his head, he refused to regret anything. Life was complicated enough without wishing for things you couldn't change. If fate would grant him one thing, he wished it could be happiness for them. 

Somehow he'd been shown a perfect life, but even one that had it all wasn't good enough if it wasn't his own. He knew that now. He'd been lying to himself when he said he didn't know what Thor was talking about. His wish. Secretly, he'd wondered for years what might have been if he'd stayed with Sam. Instead of admitting and doing something about his real desire, he locked himself in the past with a might-have-been fantasy. 

As he turned, he took a last glance at the child in the bed. It didn't matter how long he lived, or how much happen in his future, he would never forget her. If there ever was any hope for him and Carter, then perhaps one day, Katie might exist in his reality. With that tiny flicker of hope in his heart, he silently left the house. 

It took only fifteen minutes to reach the base. And a few moments later, he was standing before the empty frame. Was it weeks or days that he'd been away? He wasn't sure. It seemed like time had flown by, giving him only glimpses of happy memories, adventures and unforgettable experiences. 

He stared at the frame, wishing that somehow it could give him the answers he was looking for. How did it work? Was he stuck in this reality forever? Could he ever go back? What about his reality? Would they miss him? Did they even need him? Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? 

All of a sudden, the frame shimmered, and the mirror appeared. But instead of his reflection, Thor was there. He almost felt like strangling the guy. "It's about time you showed up. I was…" 

Thor interrupted Jack's rant. "You have seen, what you needed to see. They will go on, but they will not remember you…" 

Jack didn't have the chance to question it. Everything disappeared and he felt like he was falling into a deep abyss.


	9. Back to Reality

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**Short note: **Thanks guys for reviewing. CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, you're most welcome. I wrote most of this story last month, but editing and getting it right takes forever. Especially for me because I pick things to bits. ;P After watching, "Behind the Gate: Part 1-3" I almost did a rewrite of this chapter.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9**

**Jack's apartment, mid-morning**

Jack woke up to the shrill ring of the telephone. Opening his eyes, he could see pink and white spots dancing about above him. Despite the throbbing of his head, he felt very cold. It was then that he realized he was on the floor. 

His bedcovers were half on, and half off the bed. His gun was on the floor next to him. "What the heck happened?" he said aloud as he rubbed the back of his head. His neck felt stiff and his head felt like it had been wedged in a vice and cranked a few times over. 

"Alright, alright." Turning slightly, he squinted at the clock. It read, 10.40 a.m. "10.. oh crap." He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and answered. He already had a pretty fair idea who it was even before he heard her speak. 

"Gilmor? Yeah…no, I'll be in. I'm leaving right now." 

Jumping up, he almost tripped over with the sheets that were still wrapped around his legs. As the sheet brushed his lower leg, he cursed. It burned and stung like hell. Looking down he saw that his calf had a nasty burn on it. It wasn't fresh, but it was still tender and angry looking. The skin had begun to heal and form a scab. So it wasn't a dream. He tossed the handset onto the bed and kicked off the sheets. Stumbling to the bathroom, he had a quick shower and threw on some clothes. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a stick of gum from his pocket. This would have to be the first time he could remember that he was going to be late for work. 

Whatever had actually happened, he couldn't be sure. What he did know was what it all meant. When he arrived at the base, everything started to unfold exactly as it had days before. Only this time, there were no strange morphs. The storage room he took a peak into, was just that, a storage room full of medical supplies. And to his relief, it did have a light switch. 

He came to the conclusion that, someone - Thor, the Asgard, fate, whichever - was trying to tell him something. And he got the hint. He wasn't about to put his life on hold any longer. At least not without talking to a certain someone. 

Part of the problem was that they'd never talked about it. Heck, they never even really- out-right- admitted it. He loved her. That's all there was too it, and he'd be damned if he stood around and watched her walk down the aisle with Pete, without ever telling her the truth. 

**  
Briefing Room, S.G.C.**

Closing the file in front of him, Jack folded his hands and looked at each member of his old team. "Everything seems fine to me. You'll depart at 1300 hours." 

Daniel smiled in satisfaction, and Jack could see him resisting the urge to do a victory dance. He shouldn't have played it out so long. He'd made up his mind to let them revisit the planet the first time around. He just enjoyed stirring his friend a little. It was easy to get Daniel going when it came to things he was passionate about. Like ancient cultures, ruins, alien languages, and the meaning of life, stuff like that. 

"Up for a round in the Gym, Teal'c?" Jack asked his buddy, as he got out of his seat. 

"I shall see you there," Teal'c replied with a nod. 

Sam had collected her things and was about to follow Daniel out, when Jack called to her. "Carter, wait." 

She gave him a questioning look, but pulled back her chair, and slid into it. 

"It'll only take a few minutes," he assured her. Jack have her a pensive look. "I need to talk about us…" as she opened her mouth to protest, Jack held up his hand to silence her and continued, "before you go protesting the inappropriateness and regulations, yadda yadda, just let me finish. 

"I'm accepting an offer from the Asgard to be their Tau'ri ambassador and High Commander of the Asgard fleet and…ah…don't," he cautioned when she was about to protest again, "I've been sitting on this a long time and I've made my decision. I can do more this way. And yes, it's partly because of how I feel about you." He gave her a tender look, and reached for her hand. "I care about you a lot, Sam. I fell in love with you, years ago." Not letting her break eye contact, he continued, "My job says we can't be together, but now that won't be an issue anymore." How hard was that. 

This time Sam didn't say anything. She withdrew her hand from his touch and stared at the table for long moment. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes. "I hope you're not doing this just for…" 

"I'm doing this, because it's what I want," he said gently. "I'm not cut out for this administration stuff. I missed being in the field, the blood pumping, hair-raising adventure." At Sam's raised eyebrow, he explained it more clearly. "I'm bored out of my mind. I never thought I'd be sitting on my ass, getting grumpy and bald…I'd like to still get some action while I'm…" he paused with a frown and rephrased, "okay, that didn't come out the way I meant… the point is, I just had to know that, these feelings weren't all one-sided on my part. It's been driving me nuts. Pete's a nice guy and all, but too suspicious and domineering. He's not good enough for you…" 

Sam blushed slightly and bit her lip. Nodding, she pushed back her chair. "Are we done, Sir?" 

He had made her uncomfortable, he could see it on her face and in her posture. "Sure," Jack replied nonchalantly. "Briefing's over." 

She gave him a slight nod and hurried out of the room. Jack sighed. That didn't go as well as he'd hoped. Seemed as though she couldn't have escaped fast enough. Yet, for a moment, even if it was only for a brief second, he'd seen something in her eyes that gave him encouragement. Picking up the phone, he took a deep breath. One foot in front of the other, right? 

"Mr. President? Brigadier General O'Neill. Sir…" 

**  
Gate Room, S.G.C., Two weeks later**

It was time to say goodbye. The weeks had flown by so quickly. When he looked over at Carter, their time together seemed all too short. As he glanced around the room at all the base personnel, he could feel her eyes on him. And he thought back to the night she'd shown up at his door. 

**  
Jack's apartment, a week before**

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Jack tossed his book aside and went to answer it. He was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. 

"Carter?" Jack asked with concern. 

Sam was drenched from head to toe. Her hair was plastered to her head, and clothes were clinging to her like a second skin. Jack could see she was trying hard not to shiver. She wasn't quite succeeding. 

"Get in here," he said, pulling her inside. "What the heck happened?" 

"I went…I told Pete…" she chattered. 

Without asking, Jack took off her jacket. He then realized why she hadn't volunteered it. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath and it wasn't doing much to shield her body from view. He tossed her leather jacket over a bar stool, and grabbed a blanket from the closet. Wrapping it around her shoulders, he guided her to the lounge. 

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked carefully, taking a seat next to her. 

Sam didn't answer. She stared into the flames in the fireplace. Light flickered and danced on the walls and ceiling. For a long time, she'd stood outside his building in the rain, wondering if she should even be there. Now that she was sitting there next to him, she didn't know what she'd been so neurotic over. This was Jack. She couldn't even count how many times he'd helped her through awkward and embarrassing situations. She knew she could always trust him, but she'd been denying her feelings for so long, she didn't know what to do next. Telling Pete was the first step, but after that she'd completely drawn a blank. 

Jack put his arm around her shoulders. "Come here," he whispered, pulling her close. 

Sam sagged into his arms and rested her head against his shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek. Soon she couldn't stop the flow. 

"Talk to me, Sam," Jack asked gently. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I swear I won't bite." 

Sam chuckled between sobs and wiped her eyes. "I don't know whether I hate or love that about you. Depends on the situation, I guess." She smiled and then her expression grew serious again. "I can't let you go," she said. 

Jack hugged her close. Her clothes had already started to soak through the blanket and now he was getting wet, but he didn't care. He sat very still, drinking in the moment. She was right there with him. His heart was pounding, and he could feel his blood rising under his skin. She was so close, he was sure she had to know what she was doing to him. 

"I feel like I've waited a lifetime for this," Sam whispered. "And now I'm losing you…" 

Jack heard the tremor in her voice, and tilted her face to his, with his index finger. "I swear you'll never lose this." It was then that he kissed her. 

**  
The Gate Room, S.G.A., present **

Jack pulled himself back to the present. Sam and he had spent every moment they could together outside the base. Who knew the next time they'd see each other. Thor hadn't been all too forthcoming about what his first job would be as new High Commander. 

Jack gave his final address as an officer of the United States Air Force, and officially introduced his successor, as commander of the S.G.C., a Major General Patrick. Patrick had served under General Hammond years ago and came highly recommended. He'd been received with trepidation at first, but they had soon warmed to him. His level-headed attitude and his enthusiasm for the job, winning everyone at the S.G.C. over 

"I want thank you all for making my job easier. Talk about experiencing both sides of the coin. I've seen all the work that you guys put into making this program work. Without the administration we have, I'm sure things would have fallen apart years ago and we wouldn't even be using this thing anymore." He gestured to the Stargate behind him. "I have to say thank you to everyone at the S.G.C., for all the experiences I've had over the past 8 years. Even though some of you might be secretly hoping so, sorry to say, this won't be the last time you see me." He looked over at SG-1 and saw the sombre looks on all their faces. He gave them a 'keep-your-chin-up' gesture and then turned slightly to address Gilmor. "Ms. Gilmor, keep 'em out of trouble for me will ya." And with a wink and a salute, he was gone. 

There was silence in the Gate Room for a moment, before General Patrick stepped up to address them. 

"Well, let's get back to it people." 

And as everyone went about their duties, it seemed like business as usual. For a few more seconds, Sam didn't move. She gazed at the spot where Jack had stood only moments before. It still hadn't quite sunk in. He was gone. 

"Sam?" Daniel asked, touching her lightly on the elbow. 

Sam put on a brave smile and turned her head to look at him. "I'm okay." 

**  
Mess Hall**

"You know, he's only been gone four hours and already this place feels different," Daniel said, stirring his spoon through his half-melted ice cream. 

Sam had given up on her pumpkin pie a while ago. She couldn't help thinking about how long it could be before she saw him again. He hadn't said how she could contact him, and the Asgard had never left them a means of communication. They seemed to kidnap Jack or contact him personally whenever they wanted something. 

Jack had slipped out of her life before. For three long months, she'd spent day and night working on a particle generator so they could go back and search for him. The fact that she knew he was still alive kept her going. She still remembered that crushing feeling she had, when she realized Jack had made a life for himself with Lyra on Edora. For a long time, it hurt to look at him. Hiding behind a tough military mask had gotten her through it. Now she took comfort in the fact that he loved her. And that he wasn't leaving her behind. He was just on a mission, she told herself. "You'll never lose this," he'd promised, and she believed that. 

"Sam?" Daniel questioned. 

She smiled. She knew she'd zoned out again. "Just thinking." 

Teal'c cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "It is about time you both acknowledged your mutual affections for one another. I am extremely glad for you both." 

"You knew?" Daniel exclaimed in surprise. 

"It was quite obvious, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. "Although, I will never understand this military regulation that endeavours to prevent such things." 

Sam blushed but didn't say anything. However, Daniel dropped his spoon and nodded in agreement. "Neither will I, Teal'c. If you ask me, its unhealthy to pretend to remain detached." 

Rolling her eyes, Sam lifted her fork and cut into her pie again. It was probably stone cold by now, but she didn't really care. Taking a mouthful, she watched Daniel frown. 

"I know Jack left his apartment to Teal'c, but whatever happened to his place over…" 

"He leased that out about a year ago. Too many unwelcome visitors, I think." Sam looked over at Teal'c. "How is Oma?" 

"She is keeping well. She wept when O'Neill told her of his plans. I believe she looked on him as a son," Teal'c answered. Teal'c had ploughed through mail course and dessert long before and was happy to just sit with them. 

"Did Jack talk about his role with the Asgard," Daniel asked. 

"Not much," Sam replied. "I supposed he'll have his own ship if he's going to be High Commander." 

"How's he going to do that? We don't even know how most of their technology operates, let alone a flagship," Daniel said thoroughly perplexed. 

"I really have no idea." 

"Perhaps we could ask him, the next time we meet," Teal'c suggested. 

**  
A few months later, Sam's Lab, S.G.C.**

Sam was so deeply engrossed in the notes she had covering her workspace, that she jumped when a light beamed into the room and Jack appeared. 

For a moment she was speechless, the pen she'd been holding fell to the floor with a clatter. She knew she was gawking, but she couldn't help it. 

"I wanted to see you, but I couldn't get my model generator to work. I tried dialling the Asgard's home world numerous times and…" she rattled. 

"Carter, shut up," Jack said smiling. He pulled her in his arms, bent her backwards and gave her a deep longing kiss. When he stood her back up, he could see she was dazed and there was a sultry look in her eyes. It made him smile even more broadly. I still go it, he mused. 

"You…I…wow," Carter breathed huskily. 

"Hrmm," Jack grinned, "Kinda what you said last time." 

"Last time," Carter asked with a puzzled look. 

"Never mind," Jack said with a wink. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a blue gem attached to a thick bracelet of silver. It was shaped to resemble a watch. "It won't tell the time. But whenever you think you miss me enough, just call." 

"It's beautiful," Sam replied, taking it and putting it on her wrist. 

Jack pulled up his sleeve to show her, his. "Think of it as the Asgard's equivalent of our telephone. Just a little more high-tech," he said with a smirk. 

"So have you figured out a way to destroy the replicators yet?" 

"Our latest are hugely effective nitrogen mines. We case them in all sorts of attractive trinium alloys and boom. It's working for us so far." Suddenly, Jack looked up. Giving Sam an apologetic look, he brushed her cheek. "Duty calls. Miss you guys." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips and took a step back. 

And just before Jack disappeared in a flash of light, Sam replied, "We miss you too." 

Standing alone in her lab, Sam waved her finger at what resembled the Asgard generator on her desk. "Don't think this means I'm not going to figure out how to make you work." 

Things were certainly a lot different without Jack around. But somehow she wasn't all that dejected about it. Somewhere, out there, he was working toward the same goal she was. And now that she'd openly admitted what she felt for him, it was strange, but her life just made perfect sense. 

The years she'd spent fighting her feelings and blindly chasing after every chance at romance, had left her empty and frustrated. Right now, she felt completely content. If things never progressed between them, she knew she could live with that. Just as long as what they did have, never faded. 

**  
Aboard the Daniel Jackson, in orbit around Saturn**

From the projection screen, Jack watched Sam smile to herself, as she scribbled down notes in her lab. He grinned to himself, and hit a button that ended the feed. "I'll work on you yet, Samantha Carter." 

Through the window in his quarters, he looked at out at the tiny dot in the distance that he'd always call home. He missed it, but he loved where he was now too. Who wouldn't? He had to have control of the biggest mothership in galaxy - scratch that, the universe. Okay, so it wasn't the O'Neill II, but who could be that petty? 

He wasn't sure how he'd get her to agree to it, but he knew he was far from giving up. He had a goal in mind. Samantha Carter would marry him some day, and they'd have a little girl with crystal blue eyes, like her mother. Getting out of his chair, he hummed all the way to the control deck. 

"Plan A. Phase one, complete," he said aloud to himself. 

Stepping through the archway, he found his second in command. 

"What have we got my friend?"

**  
  
End of Double Episode - "Remember Me" **

Author's last notes:

Hope you all enjoyed the ride. If I get time, maybe I'll let Stargate run rampant in my head again, but for now I've asked them to give me a rest. Must finish His Son, :( I've been neglecting my Dark Angel readers. Thank you all for giving me your thoughts on this and reading it through. :) Always appreciated. 

For all the really avid Stargate-verse readers, last post on "Remember Me" are deleted scenes. Thanks again.


	10. Deleted Scenes

**Title:** Remember Me  
**Written By:** iluvaqt  
**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.

* * *

**  
Deleted Scenes**

> **  
Ø Banter cut because it detracted from the confrontational scene.**

**Walking through the forest**

Jack pushed Sekhmet ahead, and she stumbled. He was about to help her up and then decided against it. He gave her a little more slack, and waited for Daniel to catch up. 

"So, Dr. Jackson, how's your aim?" 

"Sorry?" Daniel said as he jogged a little to catch up. Something along the way had momentarily distracted him and he'd fallen behind. 

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Jack said indicating to the MP-5. "I'd hate to think I was on my own here." 

"I have had some weapons training, Jack," Daniel said with a hint of annoyance. 

"Good," Jack said coming over to him. "Then just remember to take the safety off." He pointed to the little catch. 

"Right," Daniel muttered.

**

> Ø These scenes were cut because in the second revision, Jack was badly injured in the escape and was kept in the Infirmary. It didn't fit the final plot.

**   
****

**Corridor outside the Infirmary**

"Jack do you really think that's a good idea?" Kawalsky said putting a restraining hand on his arm. 

"I just want to know she's okay," he said, trying to shake his friend off unsuccessfully. Jack gave him an exasperated look. "All right, why not?" 

"Think about it, Jack. You're not supposed to be here. Twice, she's had to deal with the fact you were never coming back. Do really want her to go through that again?" 

Jack thought about that for a moment, and stood back from the door. Without a word, he left them. Letting Daniel go in alone. 

Kawalsky watched Jack disappear around the corner and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack." 

**  
Room P4F6-54, Personnel Quarters**

Jack opened the door and closed it behind him, for a moment he stood there in the dark and just brooded over his delimma. He wasn't wanted here, and he had no idea how to get home. Call it an impossible situation. 

_Sob, sniff, snort_

Despite being slightly surprised that his privacy had been invaded, Jack had to resist a chuckle. Someone was hiding out in his room and sulking. Switching on the lamp, he found the culprit. 

"Katie?" he called gently. The little girl was curled on his bunk, her face buried in the pillow. He sat down on the end of the bed and touched her arm. "Katie?" he said again. 

Without saying a word, Katie sat up and crawled into his lap. Jack didn't know what to say. He stiffened. Why was she so comfortable with him? Feeling her melt into his chest, his arms moved of their own accord and wound themselves around her small frame. 

For a while he just held her as she sobbed into him. When she stopped, he looked down to find her staring up at him. Her eyes and cheeks were shiny and wet with tears. "Don't go, Daddy." 

Jack felt tears spring into his eyes. That lump that he thought had disappeared returned with a vengeance. All he could too was hug her tighter to keep his composure from falling apart. Rocking her, he leaned his cheek into her hair. She smelled of apple blossom. Her soft curls tickled the rough skin of his cheek. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. What he wouldn't give to believe she could be his. 

> **Ø Deleted from the Infirmary scene. Jack admits he wants to stay. **

I don't know if I'm meant to be a part of this world, but I'd like to give it a go." Holding his hand out to Sam, he said, "Hi I'm General Jonathan O'Neill of the S.G.C, but you can call me Jack." 

Sam managed a small smile and brushed away her tears. "Dr. Samantha Carter of the S.G.A. All my friends call me, Sam." 

"Sam. Hrmmm, I think I could work with that," Jack replied with an encouraging smile. 

> **  
Ø Deleted because a third reality-warp sequence wasn't needed.**

**The Briefing Room, S.G.C.**

Gilmor entered carrying a pile of briefs. "These are from…" 

The room and everyone in it, seemed to morph and when the shift stopped, Daniel looked at Carter strangely. 

"Is it just me, or did something weird just happen?" Daniel said with a raised eyebrow Teal'c looked at Gilmor, then at Daniel and said nothing. 

"Colonel?" Daniel directed to the man seated next to him. 

"If you're referring to the break the General's suddenly sprung on us, then by all means, I'm as surprised as you are." Colonel Kawalsky shrugged and shot a bemused look at his friend across the table. "Sam?" he queried. 

Having the Kawalsky and Teal'c in the same reality wasn't the only thing that had changed. Sam had changed too. Her hair wasn't short. And instead of her usual military outfit, she was wearing a crème knit sweater and black skirt. 

"I called spoke to him this morning, and he said he wasn't coming in," she replied without batting an eyelid at her friend's non-too-subtle hint. 

"Oh come on," Kawalsky snorted. "He didn't give you just a little more than that?" 

"Since when is the General's personal life, any of your- our concern?" Carter corrected. The blush of her cheeks told Kawalsky all he needed to know. 

So they were taking a step in that direction. Good for them. He gave Sam a wolfish grin and turned his attention back to Gilmor. The young woman still had a lot of loosening up to do. The whole conversation, he assumed, had gone straight over her head. 

"Ah-hrm…as I was saying," Gilmor continued. "Colonel Kawalsky is the ranking officer and will take command during General O'Neill's short leave of absence. And just for the record, Colonel, the Briefing Room isn't the forum for the General's private life. Now, if you'll excuse me, the floor's all yours." 

As Gilmor left the room, Kawalsky rolled his eyes behind her back and mock saluted. Earning a snort from Daniel. Teal'c didn't respond in kind, but Kawalsky did notice the hint of a grin tugging at the corners of the Jaffa's mouth. Carter, on the other hand, just pushed up her sleeves and ignored them all. She didn't share in their fun at the younger woman's expense. 

"So where were we? Oh, yes, mission to P3X-595. Daniel?" 

"Thank you, Charlie. As you may remember, our last trip to Serapis…" 

**  
Jack's apartment, later in the day**

Sam sat on the kitchen bench, watching Jack at work in the kitchen. 

"They were asking about you at work," she said picking up a wedge of tomato and putting it in her mouth. 

"What about?" Jack asked lightly. 

"Where you were? If I'd seen you? Trying to get something juicy, I guess," she replied between chews. "Kawalsky's goes too far sometimes. I think it makes Teal'c uncomfortable. He's used to order and respect." 

Jack stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "What did you say?" 

"Which part? Kawalsky being…" 

"Teal'c?" Jack asked with a frown. 

"Oh, Kawalsky was giving Tara Gilmor a hard time, and I don't think Teal'c was too impressed." 

"Right," Jack answered slightly confused. 

If Teal'c was in this reality too, just where was he now? Last he recalled, Teal'c shot and killed his alternate reality self. And Tara Gilmor only joined the Stargate program after General Hammond was transferred to the Pentagon. That hadn't even happened in this reality, or was he just remembering wrong. 

**  
End of Deleted Scenes**


End file.
